PowerSurge (sequel to When Sparks fly)
by K00kieDokie
Summary: It's been two weeks since Dominic walked out on his Job, friends and the man he loved oken and alone Dominic must pull his head out of his ass which is easier said than done when his father begins harassing him ,can Dominic fight his demons or is his past too strong to overcome? OC X Seth Rollins/ Dean Ambrose X Alicia Fox
1. Chapter 1

***slap***

Dominic was rudely awaken from his sleep by a hard slap to the face. Sitting up he searched his room for the perpetrator until his eyes landed on his sister standing next to the bed.

_" __WHAT THE FUCK !"_

_"__I could ask you the same thing Cookie, you haven't left this place in two weeks we're worried about you"_

Two weeks ...had it really only been two weeks since he'd quit his job? Swinging his legs over he got out of bed and stretched before getting up and heading to the kitchen to find something to eat with Devin hot on his tail.

_"__tell ma I'm fine . . . . and would you stop calling me that " _

_"__it's not just ma that's worried and YOU know that….When was the last time you spoke to your boo bear?" _

_"__Stop calling him that"_

_"__I talked to him yesterday he hasn't heard from you since you quit, why do you feel the need to ruin everything for yourself? you need to talk to him"_

_"__and say what Dev?"_

_"__How about starting with ' I'm sorry ,I'm a selfish bastard' and finishing with 'Please forgive me baby' and cap it off with a hell of a lot of groveling"_

He mindlessly searched the fridge to keep from looking at Devin's face….damn he needed to go grocery shopping. Giving up on his fruitless search he turned around and looked at Devin who stood there with her arms folded waiting for a response.

_"__what if he hates me because I cost him his job?"_

_"__Cookie..He doesn't care about that,he found something worth more than a job..Dominic He loves you , you know that"_

Dominic walked around her to the living room and sat on the couch putting his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands. Devin wanted to whoop Eva's ass for what she did to her brother and Colby 's lives. She walked over and sat on the couch next to him and began rubbing his back. Devin wished she knew what to do she'd been speaking to Colby and she could tell this was hurting him. He didn't sound like himself when she talked to him yesterday,their mother had always said 'Dominic had so much book smarts that there wasn't any room for common sense' she had never understood that until this very moment the man was dense to say the least.

_"__I fucked up Dev"_

Dominic mumbled into his hands finally breaking the silence , truthfully she agreed with him one hundred percent.

_" __Royally…...but, it's not too late to fix this call him…..you know you need your boo bear Cookie."_

Dominic started to laugh for the first time in two weeks,as annoying as she was Devin had always had a knack for putting him in a better mood.

_" __I needed that"_ Dominic said with a slight chuckle in his voice.

_"__you NEED to call Colby"_ Devin said getting serious again

_"__I can't"_ Dominic said moving his hands from his face and looking at

_"__Wwwwhhhhyyyyy?"_ Devin whined shoving Dominic's shoulder and throwing a mini tantrum.

_"__I..uh...I have no earthly idea where my phone is "_

Devin stopped and looked Dominic in the eye not believing what she was hearing . She picked up the pillow and hit him in the face with it.

_"__Are you fuckin kidding me?"_

She then continued to hit him with it shouting obscenities the entire time . Dominic curled up in a ball trying cover up from her wrath.

_"__Devin stop"_ He pleaded and after few more hits she stopped and sat down catching her sat up and scooted far away from her hoping she didn't attack again. She reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone and began pushing buttons a look of concentration etched on his face.

_"__What are you doing?"_ Dominic asked his curiosity getting the better of him.

_"__minding my damn business and suggesting that you do the same"_ She responded matter of factly her eyes never leaving the screen.

"who are you texting?" Devin shot him a sideways glance before continuing her texts.A moment later she sat her phone down and looked over at her big brother.

_"__Go shower and get dressed we gotta go?"_

_"__where?"_

_"__to get you some groceries "_

_"__Thank God"_ he got up and headed off to shower.

_" __And to get you a phone so you can call Colby and put the both of yall out of your misery"_ Devin mumbled to herself once Dominic was out of earshot.


	2. Chapter 2

_"you know I hate you ,right ?"_

Dominic said to Devin as she pulled up to AT&amp;T he should have known she would pull something like this.

_"Cookie PLEASE ,Shut up and come on"_

She was already inside talking to an associate by the time he got inside.

_"Hello , your sister here tells me you're in need of a new cell phone "_

The sales associate greeted him with a smile, Dom explained what happened and the salesperson went about showing him some phones to choose from. About an hour later Dom had a brand new Samsung Galaxy Dominic's previous phone was the galaxy S4 the sales associate was nice enough to transfer all of his stored data onto his new phone letting him know it would take about an hour for all of the memory to upload. Once they got back into the car he started exploring the features on his new phone.

_"call him"_ Devin said from the driver's side Dom merely shook his head 'no'. The next stop was the grocery store Deciding on going to Walmart since it was right down the street.

Once inside the store Dominic proceeded to throw piles of TV dinners and frozen pizzas in the cart but Devin kept taking them out and replacing them with actual foods.

_"Dammit Devin"_

_"What? you can't survive on Digiorno and Tv dinners dumb ass"_

_"you know damn well I can't cook .what the hell am I supposed to do starve or would YOU like to feed me from now on"_

_"GOD no. you're Damn near forty and if your head ever dislodges from your ass you'll be needing those skills to feed a family of your own. I think it's time for you to learn how to cook and practice makes MOST people actually use their stoves as more than just a clock "_ And with that she began throwing frozen vegetables in the cart making sure to get the 'steam in the microwave kind' not really in the mood to see him brought into the hospital on a stretcher because he set the stove on fire….again.

Dominic was sulking by the cart as Devin searched through the steaks for the best looking ones when a familiar face caught his eye.

_"Hey Dominic, Hi Devin"_ Their sister Denise said as she approached them with her kids in tow.

_"Hi"_ They replied also speaking to their nieces Anette and Jalaya.

_"So...The wedding's in a week and it would mean a lot to me if the two of you came"_

Devin looked over at him catching his eye waiting for him to respond first, truthfully he wasn't sure about the sudden could feel it in his gut that something wasn't right but, he chalked it up to knowing that 'the sperm donor' would be there.

_"o...kay"_ He hoped it didn't sound as much like a question to them as it did to him. She smiled at the news and quickly reached into her purse and handed each of them an Invitation Dominic couldn't help but to smile as well.

_"Thank you so much guys...Oh Dominic you can bring your boyfriend...what's his name…. Colby. Right?"_ Dominic nodded solemnly and his smile got weaker.

_"yeah ….that's his name"_ Dom said glumly the spark leaving his eyes. Devin caught on to his distress and quickly stepped in.

_"So is there anything special you want us to wear?"_ She turned to Devin and begin discussing all of the details telling her to wear a champagne colored dress and Dominic to wear a suit preferably black or charcoal.

_"ok well I'll see you both on Saturday"_

With that final farewell Denise was gone and Dominic and Devin continued shopping. They were in the store for another thirty minutes before they were ready to go. Devin drove them back to Dom's house and they and together they unloaded and put away all of the groceries. Once they were finished Devin headed off to work but not before trying to talk him into calling Colby .

Once Dominic was alone he went into the kitchen and fixed himself a sandwich and grabbed a soda before relaxing on the couch to eat. Turning on the TV he quickly got into one of the more senseless movies on the Syfy network when his phone began beeping like it was possessed. He picked it up off of the table and unlocked it and instantly felt like a world class ass surprisingly he only had five texts , thirty missed calls and a few voicemail messages.

Checking his missed calls he felt his chest tighten Colby had called a few times and the most recent calls was at eight that morning, RIGHT before he'd gotten his new phone. Of Course he suspected AJ, Victoria and Nikki had also called as well as Stephanie. But, surprisingly Vince Mcmahon himself had called him a few times. Deciding to torture himself he called his voicemail next and listened.

*Voicemail*

Colby: 7/3/14: _Baby..I got your text..what happened?...Call me when you get this,I love you"_

_Vince 7/4/14 : I heard about your meeting and I would like to personally apologize for 's actions and I assure you we will correct this._

AJ 7/4/14: "_Cookie….um I heard what happened and I want you to know that I'm here for you...love you"_

_Nikki 7/6/15:"Cookie I love you ,and if you need anything John and I are here for you" _

_Colby 7/07/14: Stephanie told me what happened ,you have NOTHING to be sorry about and I knew you would need space ,I hope you know I'm here for you, I love you._

_Stephanie 7/08/14: Dominic I've got some good news but I need you to call me A.S.A.P._

_Victoria 7/10/15: Answer your phone mister, you have a lot of people worried about you , I know you are probably upset but, just let us in. Please._

_Vince 7/13/14 : Mr King I was just calling to check back in with you and I hope you can get back to me as soon as possible._

_Colby today 8:00am: Dominic, I love you but,I'm getting sick of trying to get a hold of you when you OBVIOUSLY don't give enough of a fuck to care ,call me when you grow the fuck up._

**End Messages**

Dominic pulled the phone from his ear and proceeded to read the texts, mainly from Victoria asking him to call and One from Brie saying that she and Brian were there if he needed someone to talk to.

After checking his messages he decided to stop being a bitch and call was easier said than done, just to delay time he manually dialed the knew it was cowardly but ,his mind worked funny he knew Colby was pissed off at kind of man says he loves you then ignores you for two weeks he highly doubted that Colby was still willing to call him his boyfriend. Though he had been hanging out with Devin , hopefully she'd done some good for him.

He finally finished dialing the number and took a deep breath before hitting send. It rang,and rang. . . . . .and when he'd given up hope and was about to hang up he heard the voice that he loved so much.


	3. Chapter 3

_"__Hello"_ he said trying to keep his heart rate in check and the nervousness out of his voice.

_"__Dominic?"_ Colby responded a bit surprised that he'd actually called and tried his best to hide the relief in his voice.

_"__I'm sorry, ….I was a selfish bastard, please forgive me-"_ he stopped mid-sentence *shit* Devin was a freakin ventriloquist sometimes.

_" __you could have called, everyone here's flipping out because we can't reach you WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM!?_"

_"__I know I was wrong for shutting everyone out a-"_ His words must have struck a nerve with Colby, who interrupted him before he could finish

_"__fuck you, I was by your side the ENTIRE TIME and you just, just ….leave. and you even had the NERVE to say you loved me….that I made YOU want to try…. HOW IS WALKING OUT ON ME LOVE DOMINIC.?! HOW WAS THAT TRYING ?!..HUH?!…..ANSWER ME!"_ He expected Colby to be angry , pissed off even but THIS was wow. As if his heart didn't hurt enough he could feel the pain in Colby's words and wished he could go back and change everything.

_"I wasn't thinking I just got so tired of talking and I got pissed and I ...I don't know babe, PLEASE forgive me I've never regretted anything more in my life than I have for hurting you."_ There was a long pause Dominic chewed his lip to the point that it had started bleeding/

_"__. . . . . .Prove it"_ Dominic sighed in relief, It wasn't much but it was something and he wasn't going to argue.

_" __you won't regret this Co-Co I swear"_ He could hear Colby growl into the phone , He'd told Dominic on several occasions NOT to call him 'Co-Co'.But ,it still slipped out every so often.

_" __lucky for you I have to go"_

Colby and Dominic exchanged goodbyes before hanging decided to call Stephanie next the phone rang a couple times before someone answered.

_"__Hi"_ He was a bit taken aback before he realized who had answered the phone.

_"__Hi Vee,where's mommy?" _she had to be close, Stephanie never wandered too far away from her phone...then again she never let Vaughn get to it either which left him wondering.

_"__UNCA DEE DEE!"_ He smiled at the youngest Levesque's enthusiasm he could feel her excitement through the phone.

_"__how are you sweetheart?"_ He asked and wasn't surprised when she began telling him every little detail about her life in the last two weeks from the nightgowns she wore to bed to the foods she'd eaten for dinner Vaughn was incredibly thorough. She was soon distracted by another presence. The sound of Paul's voice in the background caused his ears to perk up. He heard Paul ask who she was talking to and he heard her tell him.

**_-The Levesque home-_**

Paul tried in vain to get the phone from his youngest daughter which was easier said than done , she was a Mcmahon from head to toe and he knew better than anyone that if she didn't want to do anything that it wouldn't get done.

_"__Vaughn ...give daddy the phone."_

_"__No"_

_"__Please"_

_No,I talkin ta unca dee dee" _

_"__Paul what the heck is going on ? and Vaughn what did I tell you about playing with my phone"_ Stephanie was halfway to the office to meet with her father before she'd realized she left her phone at home.

_"__Thank GOD you're back Steph, Dominic's on the phone and your daughter won't give it to me"_ Stephanie's eyes widened they hadn't heard a word from him since he she and her father had tried to call but,he never answered. She wasn't surprised that Paul wasn't able to get the phone away from her Vaughn was very attached to Dominic from the moment she was born which was why she and Paul asked him to be her godfather .She approached her youngest daughter and crouched down so she was eye level with her and smiled.

_"__Vaughn ,honey .can mommy talk to Uncle Dominic for a minute?" _

_"__No"_ Vaughn then turned and walked away continuing her conversation.

Dominic was in tears laughing at the exchange Vaughn had always been as bull headed as both of her parents.

**_-Dominic's Condo-_**

_"__Buttercup , put mommie on the phone and I'll talk to you some more after."_ Dominic decided to end Stephanie and Paul's torture.

_"__Pwomise"_

_" __I promise"_ he then heard some shuffling and it wasn't long before he heard Stephanie's voice come on the line.

_"__Where hell have you been young man?" _

_"__You're a year older than me"_

_"__I'll treat you like an adult when you ACT like it"_

_"__OKAY ,changing subjects….I just got a new phone and I'm returning calls so , what can I do for you?"_

_"__Getting your ass back to work would be a FANTASTIC start"_ Dominic knew that's what she wanted and he didn't know why he hadn't expected that. McMahons weren't known for their subtlety

_"__I don't know Steph"_

_"__If this is about Eva she's been suspended indefinitely and ordered to see a therapist and Andrew's been fired." That caught his attention_

_"__Stephanie What are you talking about?"_

_"__Well it Andrew's the reason she got her job, you know how daddy is about 'pretty girls' all he had to do was show the board a picture of her and she was , Andrew didn't have as much pull as she thought. Then in comes you laughing and joking with Paul and all hugged up with AJ and The Bellas who are at the top of the Division right assumed it was because of you not because they actually WORK hard and train everyday...because THAT would be stupid. She started clinging to you in hopes that you'd 'fall in love with her' "_

_"__what the fuck ,and how was she the only diva backstage that Didn't know I was gay, the first thing Emma said to me when we met was 'oh YOU'RE the gay guy Nikki was talking about , you should run they're planning something'"_

_"__I never said she was a genius,besides she's delusional, I checked on her progress with the therapist and she ACTUALLY THINKS you two are together"_

_" __what did Andrew get out of it?"_

_"__he was hoping to get Eva,and if he had to use You as a sacrifice then so be it."_

It all made sense now EVERYTIME he had to meet with Andrew he'd always tried to get him to leave Colby because he was a 'bad influence' and was hindering his career.

_"__So Colby's Job was never in jeopardy?"_ he had to know

_"__not even remotely"_ The relief hit him hard , glad that Colby's dream wasn't going to be snached away from him.

_"__She's a fucking idiot….wait ,Summer and Cameron?"_

_"__Spill over perks"_

_"__ahh ,of course….so speaking of Colby I,talked to him earlier "_

_"__That's great ….now just make up with him and maybe he won't be such a little prick. He's been an asshole lately, belittling everyone and generally an unpleasant person to be around he's pretty much become…...Seth Rollins since you left"_

_"__what? ,are you sure you aren't over dramatizing things again Stephanie?"_ She had a tendency to do that , she WAS a Mcmahon after all.

_"__yes,Paul spoke with him about his aggression in the ring. He's…. ugh"_ Dominic was floored he couldn't imagine Colby doing or saying those things. He hoped Stephanie didn't kill him which form the sound of it was very possible if he didn't cool his jets.

_"__That doesn't sound like Colby"_ He said skeptically.

_"__You're blinded by love...of course YOU would defend his shitty behavior"_

_"__I,resent that….not the being in love part, the part about his shitty behavior he's always been a sweetheart, YES he can be a little forward but he's dedicated,that's just him"_

_"__you would say that"_ Stephanie rolled her eyes knowing it would be useless to try to get Dom to understand.

_"__ ,Talk to your dad and see if he can squeeze me in for next Monday" _

_"__what, why not sooner?"_ She sounded like she wanted to burst into tears.

_"__My sister is getting married Saturday and I made a last minute decision to go,now I gotta run out and get a suit and a haircut and prep for it."_

_"__Devin's getting married"_

_"__No, I have another sister,well actually i have TWO other sisters."_

_"__Since when?"_

Stephanie had heard countless stories about his little sister Devin , she'd even met her a couple times but he had never mentioned any other siblings.

_"__It's a long story"_

Stephanie let the subject drop deciding he would open up when he was ready.

_"__OK , well I'm gonna go I gotta talk to daddy and update him on what's happening I'll Talk to you later."_

_"__WAIT!"_

_"__what"_

_"__I promised Vaughn that I would talk to her when I finished up with you."_

_"__you have got to be kidding me" _

_"__Not even slightly...now please , make with the passing of the phone"_

She handed the phone back to her youngest Daughter Who happily took it and began talking to her uncle once again. Telling Paul to watch her with it she headed out to meet with her would be upset that she was late but, he'd calm down once she told him the great news.


	4. Chapter 4

Surprisingly Dominic felt a lot better after talking with Vaughn he'd have to remember to visit her after his meeting with Vince. He wasn't quite ready to see his friends again knowing they were going to be a bit upset with him. Mainly because Nikki tended to get a bit physical when she was upset with him...or happy with him...Nicole Garcia-Colace was a very violet woman when it came to him.

He figured now was as good a time as any to start searching for suits for Saturday. Putting his phone in his pocket he grabbed his keys and walked outside towards his car so he could go to the mall and look at some tuxedos.

About three stores four hours (and about thirty video chats to Devin to discuss colors) later he found the perfect three piece Charcoal suit .Paring it with a white dress shirt and a stunning Silk tie in champagne sales lady showed him. He sent a quick picture of himself all dressed to Devin who deemed it perfect and went to check out.

Arriving back home with his new suit he wasn't at all surprised to find Devin in the kitchen. She worked right up the street at 's hospital and spent more of her time at his place than at her own.

"_hey Dev!" _he greeted as he walked into the guest room putting his suit in the closet.

"_Hey big brother,Soooo I heard you talked to Colby today."_

"_It was more of me begging and him shouting either way he didn't hang up on me which was an unexpected surprise"_ She could tell he was feeling a lot better,his sarcasm had fully returned.

"_It's cute how clueless you are" _Devin said walking into the room with him.

"_what the hell are you talking about ?"_Dominic asked turning around to face her.

"_you're thirty-five ,have been in the dating game since you were sixteen yet you have absolutely no grasp of how to make a relationship work." _ Devin found it sad in a hilariously ironic way.

"_Can we go back to me being cute?" _He hated talking about his love life with his sister because she was always right and not the coy, polite kind of right like normal people NO Devin King was satanically correct.

"_NO, you've spent most of your life focused on work….It's about time you found someone you're willing to go to war for…..Do you remember Ben?"_

Ben was his longest relationship, he was really a great guy too bad Dominic spent most of his time burying himself knee deep in wires to work on his relationship,if you could even call it that .Devin continued to explain herself.

"_TWO YEARS Dominic ,he spent two whole years trying to get you to open up and,have fun he was actually a great guy and EVERY TIME you screwed up he'd still run after you and you two would get back together and you'd weasel your way into his pants and twenty-four hours later go right back to ignoring him. which is incredibly hypocritical because if I dated a guy who neglected and ignored me the way you did him you'd try to kill him yet, YOU get to do it repeatedly" _As if he didn't feel horrible enough with the way he'd treated Ben she had to go and bring it up.

"_why are we discussing this?"_ Dominic said , exasperation in his voice ,he was tired of this conversation…..mainly because she had a point.

"_Because now you'll know what it's like to chase after someone you love."_ Damnit,He hated when Devin was right.

"_what if it turns out the same way?"_ Devin threw her hands up beyond done with her brother's blindness.

"_Dominic it won't if you just put him first, that's what you do when you're in love"_ She hoped that she was strong enough to pull his head out of his ass by herself because he was making zero effort to help.

"_I don't know Dev wh-"_

"_InvitehimtoDeniseswedding"_

Devin interrupted him with a an excited and hard slap to the back of his head and speaking faster than he could understand and smiling wildly at Dominic earning a frightened and confused look from him.

"_Can you say that again in english?"_

Dominic said still incredibly confused with her sudden outburst Devin sighed loudly rolling her eyes and repeated herself.

"_I said , invite him to Denise's wedding...she's already expecting him to come. what better to get him to forgive you than a wedding , they're super romantic"_

"_Hell no. and meet the sperm donor and his family."_

the LAST thing he wanted was for Colby to meet anymore of Dominic's family than he already had.

"_You are not going for him, you're going for your sister and you already promised we'd go"_

"_Exactly WE"_

He gestured between himself and Devin who rolled her eyes and fixed him with a look that their mother usually reserved for when he was fucking up.

"_fine,I'll call him later and invite him but, I doubt he'll be up for it." _He finally gave in when he realized she wasn't going to drop it.

"_you better, Now if you'll excuse me I have to go, mom asked me to stop by"_

Devin saw herself out leaving Dominic alone to think once again. He went into his room and put on a movie making himself comfortable.

**********Two days later********

" _your sister told me about the wedding Saturday" _

It was Wednesday evening and Dominic and Devin were at their mother's house enjoying a nice family dinner and what he'd hoped would be light conversation had quickly turned into a grilling session.

" _Yeah , I got nothing else going on right now, I figured I might as well go" _

Angela gave her son a stern look. She knew he knew what she meant and wasn't about to be played for a fool.

"_Ok let's try this again…Have you asked Colby to go with you yet?"_

Damn,she was good.

*sigh* " _No,I don't want Colby to meet. . . . HIM." _

Devin rolled her eyes and Angela merely shook her head.

"_that's it...you don't wanna do it on your own then fine,I'll make you do it." _

Devin pulled her phone out of her pocket and dialed a number.

"_Hey Colie " _

She said into the phone causing Dominic to roll his eyes,of COURSE Colby got a normal nickname, meanwhile he was stuck with 'cookie' she listened for a moment before speaking again.

" _I'm calling for Cookie"_*Pause* "_No he's not ignoring you again,his phone's at the house so he asked me to call you he has something to ask you"_ *Pause* Dominic began waving wildly stopping suddenly when he was hit in the head by his mother and Devin forced the phone up to his ear out of all the things she had ever done this was the first time she'd ever held him hostage with a phone.

"_Hey Colby, how, how are you?" _He tried not to sound like he was going to pass out but, he couldn't make any promises.

"_Great,so Devin mentioned you having something to ask me?" _ Colby had been a bit nervous all day with Summer Slam coming up and the whole thing with Dominic he was a wreck. He'd tried to call less than an hour ago but didn't get an answer which worried him.

"_...um"_

"_ASK HIM "_ he heard Devin whisper harshly.

" _My ...uh….my….you remember denise right? of course you do ,anyway my sister Denise is getting married this Saturday and I was wondering if you wanted to go….as my you have plans I understand i know this is short notice"_

Devin rolled her eyes again, Dominic had a bad habit of rambling when he was nervous. Fortunately for Dominic Colby had gotten used to his babbling and oddly enough he found it sexy.

"_Dominic, are you done?" _

Colby asked after listening for a moment.

"_I am If you want me to be"_

Dominic said ending his train of thought he narrowed his eyes at Devin when he heard her make a whipping sound.

"_I have a couple radio interviews and signings Friday but, I'm free saturday so sure"_ Devin saw the smile form on Dom's face and nearly squealed in delight.

"_The wedding starts at two"_ his heart started beating faster as his excitement grew.

"_I'll fly out Friday night and stay at your place"_ Colby bit his lip hoping Dominic caught the hint as angry and hurt as he was he was also just as horny, ever since their first encounter they'd had sex at least once a day and the dry spell was killing him.

"_yeah see you then" _

Yup same old oblivious Dominic, Colby smiled as they exchanged farewells. Devin pulled the phone from his ear and smiled.

"_Now was that SO hard Cookie?" _

Devin asked putting her phone back into her pocket and began pinching his cheeks and cooing at him.

"_Devin leave your brother alone" _

Angela said knowing she was about to watch her two children act their shoe size.

"_yeah ...sit down,you need to focus on finding you a man"_

Dominic shot as she walked to her chair and sat back down sticking her tongue out.

" _then who would help you keep yours?"_

she fired back dancing in her seat when he shot her a look. and soon they began arguing once again.

"_ALRIGHT, NOW BOTH OF Y'ALL SHUT THE HELL UP!" _

they quickly stopped their bickering and sat in silence, both hanging their heads as their mother continued.

"_that's a damn shame,y'all sittin here thirty five and thirty actin like ya two and three….Get this food put away and not another word out of both of y'all."_

They quickly got up and did as they were told neither wanting to anger her any further.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ugh this Chapter was my kryptonite fair warning it's not exactly Moby Dick but it does move the story along I don't really care for it but, I guess it serves its purpose HAPPY MOTHER'S DAY to all of the mother's no matter what you're going through you are beautiful and amazing I saw a suggestion from one of my followers on Tumblr and was struck with inspiration so look forward to that.**

It was finally Friday evening and Angela had been sitting on the couch watching her son clean his home for the last four hours .It was cute actually, she'd come over earlier in the day to help him put together something for dinner. They'd put together a small lasagna which was now in the had volunteered to pick Colby up from the airport and they would be back within the hour.

"_Boy. If you don't sit down"_ She grabbed his arm as he walked by and pulled him to sit beside her.

"_I can't help it I'm nervous….I'll check on dinner" _he went to get up but, was quickly pulled back down once again.

"_you just put it in two minutes ago and this house has been clean for the last hour and a half. Hell it's never dirty,just relax before you give yourself a stroke"_

Dominic sat back,closed his eyes and took several deep calming breaths and soon found himself dozing off. The sound of the door opening brought him back to reality.

"_Holy cow he's sitting down. Mama you didn't break his legs did you?" _

"_Ha-Ha" _

Dominic opened his eyes and looked towards the walked Devin with Colby right behind her pulling his suitcases. Seeing Colby for the first time in nearly three weeks looking just as handsome as ever made the reality of just how much we missed him kick in.. He wanted to get up and greet him but , his brain and his legs weren't communicating at the moment.

"_Hi Ms. Baker , Hi Dominic…..It smells good in here" _

Colby greeted as he walked into the condo heading straight for Dominic's room he set his bag inside before walking out.

"_Hi Colby"_

Angela responded she was honestly glad to see hadn't even been there for five minutes and she could already see Dominic's mood improve drastically.

"_Hello"_

Dominic greeted with a smile. Colby walked up and stood in front of Dominic with his hands on his hips a slight scowl on his face.

"_I fly across the country for you and you can't even get up." _

"_Sorry"_

Dominic stood up and wrapped his arms around Colby's waist and pulled him close burying his face into the younger man's neck.

"_Thats better" _Colby said wrapping his arms around Dominic's neck they'd stood there in each other's arms for what felt like moments but, was really the better side of an hour.

"_The food smells good" _

Devin chimed in to remind Dom about the lasagna that she was positive he had forgotten the moment he saw Colby.

"_Shit"_

He untangled himself from Colby and walked into the kitchen and took the luckily burn free dish out of the oven.

"_wait…YOU..cooked"_

Colby was in awe he'd never seen Dominic so much as turn on the stove and here he was cooking lasagna AND there was garlic bread too.

"_well actually-" _Devin began in a matter of fact tone.

"_Devin don't you have something to do at a different address?" _

Dominic cut her off , truth was their mother had done most of the work all he did was buy the ingredients and put it in the didn't need to know that part and Dominic wasn't going to tell him.

"_Devin , why don't we head out and let these two have some privacy"_ Angela sain nicely knowing her children well enough to know that they would start arguing in a moment and wasn't in the mood to hear it. It boggled her mind that two people who CHOOSE to spend so much time together and were all but, connected at the hip could argue so damn much

"_but maaaaa" _Devin whined never one to like being out of the loop especially when it came to Dominic , she and Colby had also become very close over the past couple weeks that Dominic was being a drama queen,

"_I don't know WHY I try to be nice to y'all...Devin ,bring yo narrow ass on" _

Angela cut Devin off giving her a stern look ,Devin knew not to argue deciding to just head towards the door instead saying her goodbyes as she left.

" _we'll see you two later"_

Angela said giving both men a kiss on the cheek before she too headed out the door leaving Dominic and Colby alone. Dominic's nerves started to get the best of him so he decided to keep himself busy by setting the table.

"_Why?"_

Dominic jumped nearly dropping a plate at the sound of Colby's voice.

"_Why what?"_

Dominic responded feigning ignorance in attempt to delay the talk he knew was coming.

"_Don't play stupid...why'd you shut everyone out and most importantly why'd you shut ME out?" _Dominic looked up from the table seeing the hurt in Colby's eyes.

"_I do-"_ He started to say but Colby knew what was coming

"_DON'T…... don't say you don't know….I deserve better than that. I deserve the truth so start explaining"_

Dominic sat down taking a deep breath trying to collect his thoughts.

"_I was tired of arguing with Andrew, two months of the same song and dance was wearing on me and it was starting to stress me out.I felt like I was gonna have a nervous breakdown I needed to breath I wasn't even thinking when I did it."_

Colby took a moment to let his words sink in before speaking.

"_So Instead of talking to me…..you just send me a fuckin TEXT and then nothing..."_

"_It was stupid I know and I'm sorry baby"_

Colby rolled his eyes and took a seat next to Dominic.

"_how are you so smart and dumb as a fuckin rock at the same time?"_

"_I'm trying as hard as I can. YES I should have came to you first and YES I fucked up but, I love you and it'll never happen again."_ Colby nodded, and took a deep breath before he spoke.

"_three months ago you looked me right in the eye and told me you loved me and I believed you. Which is why I'm here right now so you better make it count." _Dominic grabbed Colby's arm and pulled him over chair onto his lap wrapping his arms around his waist and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek before speaking.

"_I know I don't deserve a second chance but, thank you for giving me one anyway...I promise that I'll spend the rest of my life making it up to you"_

Colby wrapped his arms around Dominic's neck , he was just glad that they were able to start getting their relationship back on track. The food was long forgotten as couple sat and held each other close.


	6. Chapter 6

"_I fuckin swear ,If you do not SIT DOWN I will throw this brush at you "_

Colby was in the master bathroom straightening his hair with the flat iron he'd borrowed from Devin. He didn't know what it was but, for the fifth time this month he had been feeling nauseous all morning and Dominic's constant pacing in front of the bathroom door was not had called Dominic Thursday morning asking him what color he was wearing, Dom was pleasantly surprised when he'd seen the suit he had chosen. Colby choose to wear a fitted dark grey three piece suit and paired it with a navy shirt and a navy and silver tie. Looking over he was grateful he had stopped he would have felt slightly guilty if Dominic had to show up to his sister's wedding with a black eye….or had to back out because he'd thrown up on him.

"_Sorry, I can't help it I've never really met anyone on THAT side of my family….well…..besides Dawn and Denise. We didn't really talk to anyone at Dawn's birthday party and DO NOT get me started on Dominic and his wi-" _ Dominic finally got a good look at what Colby was doing and wondered what the hell Colby was thinking when he decided that straightening his hair was a good that he didn't look amazing but it was definitely a look that required Colby's level of confidence.

"_You got me, and Devin and I know Denise about as well as you and I don't think she'd let anyone make you feel uncomfortable."_ Colby finished straightening his hair deciding to leave it down he did however tuck a hair tie into his pocket just in case he needed it later.

"_Alright let's go" _

Dominic ushered Colby out of the condo locking the door behind them and headed down to the car. They stopped by Devin's house and picked her up before heading to the Wedding venue. Colby and Devin could tell the thought of being in the same room with Dominic Sr. was bothering jaw was tight and he was gripping the steering wheel so hard they thought he was going to rip it off.

"_You ok Cookie?" _Devin questioned.

"_I'm FINE Devin"_ Dominic said through gritted teeth. He felt Colby's hand grab his chin began to slowly coax him into loosening it.

"_No you're not Cookie you need to relax"_ He heard Devin burst out laughing at Colby's words.

" _For fucks sake not you too." _ His dread of what was to come temporarily forced to the back of his mind .

"_aaawwww you don't like it when he calls you Cookie?"_ Devin said from the back still laughing only now Colby had joined her.

"_About as much as he likes being called-" _Colby's hand was over his mouth before he could finish his good mood gone now not liking this turn in conversation in the slightest. Dominic had never called him 'Co-Co' in public preferring to annoy him with it in only that but, Devin was the LAST person he wanted to hear that little tid-bit. He'd never hear the end of it from AJ or Victoria and then there was Nikki who would tell the entire locker room and then he'd never live it down.

"_Dominic….remember, you are already on thin ice with me so if you know what's good for you, you will . .loud"_

Dominic chuckled a bit at the threat not really taking it seriously. He removed his hand from Dominic's mouth once he was sure he wasn't going to say it.

"_Ok Cookie spill… I HAVE to hear this." _

Devin said now fully interested in what it was.

"_No you don't" _Colby answered for him.

"_Not so funny now is it CO….lby "_

Dominic said dragging it out earning himself a pinch from Colby.

"_You wanna go another six years without getting any don't you?"_

"_Please, He's the master of blue ball."_

"_thanks for the vote of confidence Dev, besides it's not like he can resist me anyway"_ Colby couldn't believe what he was hearing

"_WHAT?! oh my god that's 're the one who can't hold out Mr. 'come out to the production truck I got a surprise for you'"_ Devin sat in the back seat feeling giddy that they were back together yet slightly uncomfortable at their willingness to talk about their sex life in front of her.

_"But,you came…pun intended...and I notice you conveniently forgot you know what?" _

Colby's eyes widened,not believing that he'd actually brought 'that' up. Devin made a face and looked from Colby over to her brother

"_eeeeewwwwww…...Y'all NASTY"_

"_who you callin nasty it ain't like you've never gotten carried away with your boyfriend at wo-"_

"_OH LOOK there's the place. "_

Colby was relieved...not that he was ashamed of what they did he just didn't want Devin to know. It had took a lot of bribery and pleading from the both of them to get to keep the person who caught them to keep their mouth since he thought he was already in hot water with the board with the whole Eva thing. In retrospect it was just hilarious ...not to mention mind blowing.

Dominic found a parking space and the three were directed to a beautifully decorated garden. The trio (mainly Dominic) decided to sit close to the back. The ceremony started soon and what a beautiful ceremony it was. After the happy couple exchanged vows the guests were ushered inside to the reception area so they had time to 'mingle' while the bridal party went and took pictures. Dominic wandered over towards the bar for a drink while Devin and Colby went off for what he suspected was to find somewhere to sit.

"_this place is gorgeous" _

Colby commented once they were seated and made themselves comfortable.

"_VERY and Denise's dress was PERFECT ,she looked amazing in it" _

Devin added. They sat and talked until later Dominic reappeared a few minutes later with three drinks in hand and took a seat beside Colby passing him and Devin a glass.

"_Here ya go , Wine for Devin and Co-ke for Colby" _

Colby shot Dominic a hard glare before taking a sip of his drink they soon eased into a light conversation before they were joined by a kind looking older woman.

"_I thought you two looked familiar ,Denise told me she invited you Dominic and Devin right"_

Dominic and Devin nodded while exchanging confused looks before Devin asked the question on both their minds.

"_I don't mean to be rude but, who the hell are you?"_ The woman chuckled before she responded.

"_I'm your Father's sister Felicia "_

"_Oh,nice to meet you"_ Dominic said with a smile which she returned before looking at Devin expectantly.

"_Well?"_She coaxed

"_well what?"_ Devin countered truly confused.

"_Aren't you gonna introduce me to your boyfriend?"_ Felicia finally said

"_WHERE!?"_Devin said even more confused than she was before.

"_there" _She said ,pointing at Colby as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"_ME"_ Colby interjected pointing at himself "_with HER"_ he finished pointing at Devin before they exchanged looks and started laughing at the thought.

"_Did I miss something?"_ Felicia asked looking towards Dominic who was barely paying attention to the conversation too busy drinking his glass of Kahlua on the rocks. His Caramel eyes turned to her when she spoke.

"_they're not each other's type"_ came Dominic's vague reply capped off with a sly smile.

"_That's the understatement of the year" _Colby said once he'd calmed down enough glad his little stomach bug from earlier had gone away and Devin nodded in reply. Before Felicia could question it further the DJ had asked for everyone to be seated so he could introduce the bridal party.

Once the bridal party was introduced the conversation in the room picked up again and the relaxing sound of smooth jazz filled the air. Their table had filled drastically since they'd sat down. Felicia took the liberty of introducing them to her daughters Shannon and Tamika who were very nice and soon the conversation was flowing easy.

"_Oh my Gosh I'm so glad you guys made it"_ Dominic felt a pair of arms go around his neck and turned his head to see Denise looking even more radiant up close. He patted her arm and gave a genuine smile as did Colby and Devin.

"_the pleasure was all ours , thank you for letting us share your special day with us"_ she hugged Dom even harder when he said that. She called over the lucky groom and introduced him to her other siblings and Colby. The couple couldn't stay long and were soon off to the next table talking to the occupants. Dominic soon excused himself to go get another drink and also to grab Devin another glass of wine .

"_I THOUGHT that was you DJ" _Dominic knew this would happen...he just didn't think it would happen this soon….luckily he had a drink in him and another waiting.


	7. Chapter 7

*****Shit starts to go down in this chapter *** ****FYI to anyone who is also Reading Fearless I haven't forgotten about it I'm just having some serious writer's block right now.**

Dominic Clenched his teeth and closed his eyes and counted to ten and opened them . before turning around and meeting the gaze of the man that he hadn't so much glanced at in twenty three years. The man who left his mother alone to raise two kids and the man whom he was a physical replica of. Without thinking he downed the glass of jack in his hand and requested another one.

"_Hello Dominic, now if you'll excuse me I would like to get this back before I get spazzed on."_

"_Is Devin here too?"_ he questioned

"_Yes she is"_ Dom simply stated before sidestepping the older man and heading back to the table. He hadn't been there a good five minutes before Dominic sr. showed up and began talking with Felicia while periodically shooting glances at Devin before he actually spoke to her.

"_Hey Devin"_ He greeted with a warm smile.

"_Hi"_ Devin returned the greeting not even trying to hide her displeasure with the man.

" _who's your friend?"_

Once again someone was alluding to the fact that Colby was HER date...she didn't understand how…...hell the man had a better figure than her not to mention he had a beauty regime that most women would argue was too damn much work basically Colby Lopez was a walking talking stereotypical 'bottom' the man had on a fitted suit (that she was still positive came from New York and company.) that complimented Dominic's perfectly. Colby was probably more pissed off than his boyfriend was at the moment, It was like he refused to see his son was here with a man.

"_My name is Colby and I'm Dominic's boyfriend in case the matching suits didn't tip you off."_

"_Sorry about the mis-understanding either way you're family, it's nice to meet you" _Colby grabbed Dom's hand in both of his and caressed it in attempt to calm him down. His father had A LOT of nerve saying that at all. He felt his hand relax and kissed the back of it before setting it on the table. The Dj interrupted the music once again to coax everyone back to their seats and announce that dinner would be served shortly.

The Buffet style menu had a 'surf-and turf' variety of found it funny and a bit hypocritical that Colby only got a shrimp salad claiming that he had to eat light ( he had to fly out early in the morning for Summerslam which would be the following night) yet he had eaten most of the food off of his plate.

"May I have this dance?" Dominic had been watching the couples on the dance floor and truthfully the alcohol in his system was making him a bit emotional so he decided to go for it.

"_Cookie, you don't dance " _Dom rolled his eyes that was the second time Colby had called him that and he didn't want to admit it but, he actually liked Colby calling him that. With the girls it was just an irritating nickname but, hearing Colby say it meant that he wasn't going anywhere. Dominic stood up and extended his hand to Colby.

"_I'm trying to be romantic here Lopez, humor me will ya"_

After a minute Colby put his hand in Dominic's and let himself be led onto the dance floor. Dominic pulled Colby close and wrapped his arms around him and the couple began moving to the soft rhythm.

"_Thank you for coming with me today"_

Dominic said breaking the silence. he truly was grateful that Colby had even answered the phone.

"_you're welcome, I'm enjoying myself...now can you do something for me?" _ Colby had been toying with how to approach this subject all day and now seemed as good a time as any. Mainly because Dominic was a bit buzzed and he also had guilt on his side so he went for it.

"_not to sound too cliche but, I'd do anything for you"_

"_Come with me tomorrow."_ Dominic stopped moving and stared at Colby.

"_huh?"_

"_ .. . It's my first one-on-one match at a pay per view and I would like you to be there."_ Dominic didn't have the heart to say no .

" _I wouldn't miss it for the world"_

The DJ interrupted Dom before he could say anything else and called all of the single women to the dance floor so the bride could throw the bouquet. The couple made their way back to the table and sat down ready to enjoy the show.

"_Oh, I almost forgot,they've been filming a documentary on me and the rest of the shield for summerslam so there will be cameras meeting us at the airport, on the plus side Stephanie got me a private jet so we don't have to worry about getting you a ticket."_

Dominic rolled his eyes of course there would be cameras there were ALWAYS started off easy with just the fans taking pictures of him, AJ and Victoria durring their travels and more recently Nikki's sudden urge to annoy him with the total Divas camera crew. Now he would have to put up with these ones following Colby.

"_More cameras ,yay"_

Dominic tried to speak under his breath hoping that the shrill screams from the bouquet catching hopefuls would drown him out but,Colby's hearing was better than he'd remembered.

"_what are you bitching about now?"_

"_Nothing ,I swear I'm being stupid. this is for you and that's all that matters I'll get over it" _

"_Damn right you will, it's a very big night for me"_ Dominic chuckled and grabbed Colby's hand and planted a kiss on the back of it.

"_only for you"_ They looked back towards the dance floor just in time to see Ariel who was one of the brides maids who also happened to be a diehard wrestling fan and spent a good portion of the reception fangirling over Colby (Like his ego needed that). Once the ladies cleared the floor it was time for the guys to gather for the tossing of the garter. Devin flopped into the chair beside Colby.

"_no such luck"_ Colby deadpanned and was immediately shoved by Devin.

"_not another word out of you or your little bubble headed boyfriend" _

"_what did I do?"_Dominic questioned.

"_you brought him" _Dom glared at Devin who merely shrugged her shoulders in mock he wasn't going to let Colby know that she had to practically hold a gun to his head for him to gather up the courage to ask him to come with them tonight.

"_I'll have you know that I'm one of the most popular people here…second only to Denise that is."_ Colby retorted sticking his tongue out Devin returned the favor and soon they were making faces at each other and exchanging childish insults.

"_I'm sorry how old are you two?" _Dominic questioned getting sick of the behavior.

"_shouldn't you have asked that question BEFORE we had sex?" _

Colby asked in return and Dominic merely rolled his eyes and before he could answer he felt an arm around his shoulders and a face appeared between him and Colby,

"_Hey, why ain't y'all out there catching the garter?" _

Dominic didn't know who this strange man was but judging by his forwardness and bad timing he suspected it was one of his father's relatives. He didn't look to be much older than Dominic he had a few grey hairs but other than that he didn't look to be any older than forty.

"_yeah...we're gonna pass on that...thanks though" _Dominic answered.

"_Anthony"_

The man responded holding his hand out to Dominic to shake before extending it to Colby who also shook his hand and introduced himself.

"_well I'll talk to you love birds later" _

He clapped both men on the back and headed off to the dance floor to get ready for the festivities. The garter was quickly caught and soon he was sliding it up Ariel's leg .The cat calls and hoots of excitement made it impossible not to get caught up in the felt another tap on his shoulder , he was taken aback when he realized it was Jessica .

"_Hi"_ Dominic said with a Curious smile in way of greeting her.

" _we need you and Devin" _

"_for what?"_ Dom and Devin said in unison asked neither of them had ever had a conversation with her so they figured it was safe to assumed that it had something to do with their father.

"_The photographer wants us all to take a family picture and your father and i thought that it wouldn't be a family picture without the two of you"_

She said with a smile as if it were the most obvious thing in earth.

"_so go take one with YOUR family"_

Dominic fired back a slight edge in his voice , he hated when his suspicions were confirmed .Devin nodding her head in agreement causing her smile to fall and her tone to take a serious edge.

"_Listen Dominic you are not going to ruin this for your sister so get up and let's take a happy picture"_

"_You want us to go up there and pretend that we're one big happy family but, we're not and if you wanna get pissy with someone about our refusal you should go look at YOUR HUSBAND. good day too you"_ Dominic said sounding both calm and level headed despite his urge to flip the table over and scream.

"_FINE" _She said before storming rolled her eyes and looked over at Dominic.

"_what made her think that we would agree to that?"_

Devin asked and knew by the look on his face that Dominic was more than done.

"_Let's go"_ Dominic said standing up and without another word he calmly walked out of the reception hall Devin and Colby quickly followed .

"_Dominic wait"_

Devin tried in vain to keep up, Colby had already managed to catch him but it was a bit more difficult for her to do it in four inch heels.

"_hurry up and get in then ,Colby you drive" _

Dominic responded not looking back focused on getting the hell out of there. He'd had a few drinks while the younger man had spent most of the evening drinking Coke and having the occasional sip of his and though he was angry he wasn't going to risk the lives two of the people he loved most because he wasn't thinking.(PSA NEVER DRINK AND DRIVE)

"_DJ!" _He heard a familiar feminine voice yell across the parking turned to see who it was and his eyebrows shot up when he saw Denise stomping towards Golden eyes had darkened to an erie copper, he hoped like hell she wasn't out here to ask him to come had NO problem disappointing her despite the fact that it was her wedding day.


	8. Chapter 8

"_what the hell was that?"_ She questioned once she stood in front of him getting straight to the point.

"_Elaborate" _Dominic merely responded not really in the mood to talk to anyone least of all her.

"_All I asked was for ONE picture and you storm out like a child. Are you that selfish, this isn't about you or your little grudge against Daddy this was about ME wanting MY big brother,my sisters and I to take a picture together " ._

" _don't come out here talking to me like you know the whole story this is-"_

She cut him off with a huff

" _Is THAT what this is about, your parents aren't together so you wanna wine and cry about it and make EVERYTHING about you."_

OK NOW he was pissed He'd told Denise in his living room why he and Devin felt the way they did and here she was acting like he was over reacting. He would have had ZERO problem with taking a picture with his sisters but he wasn't going to stand there and take a '_family picture'_ with them as far as he was concerned they weren't his 'd been living in the same city as them their entire lives and they wait until 2014 to want to reach out.

"_I don't give a flying FUCK about YOUR FATHER. I don't want to take a god damn picture with him and pretend that everything's ok, IT'S NOT. If he wanted us to be this mythical family he should have helped raise us. I can't just forget all the years I spent busting my ass taking care of Devin and doing what he should have. So don't come out here trying to tell me what I feel cause you don't know shit!"_

"_Baby come on get in the car we got an early flight tomorrow"_

Colby stepped in practically shoving Dom into the car and closing the door before things could get worse and hopped into the driver's seat and pulled off.

"_What was her problem?"_ Devin said with a slight chuckle in her voice.

"_I don't know but, was it me...or did she get a personality transplant from the last time I met her?"_ Colby replied with distaste.

"_They want something "_ Dominic blurted out from the back seat.

"_WHAT!?" _Devin and Colby were caught off guard by Dominic's babble.

"_Are you drunk Cookie?"_ Devin asked, she'd seen him head to the bar more than a few times.

"_No…..not really….probably...ok YES But, that's not the point,Just listen for a minute. We go to Dawn's party and BOTH Dominic and Jessica avoid us like the plague pictures of me and Colby show up on the internet and ALL of the sudden they want to be involved in our lives." _

Devin and Colby grew silent , Dominic's theory was very possible.

"_That can't be Denise invited you to the wedding at Dawn's birthday party which was before the pictures were leaked."_ was Devin's rebuttal.

"_YES and she dropped it when I said that i'd have to work. But all of the sudden we see her in the grocery store which I know was a coincidence but, Invited us again not even a week before , like she knew I wasn't at work. Why all of the sudden do they want to get closer to me after basically treating me like a leper my whole life? "_ Dominic countered

"_Dominic the fight and all of the aftermath was pretty public ,Everybody knew what was going on It was all over facebook and twitter it wasn't that hard to find out"_

Colby shuttered when he thought of the circus his life had become. Many of the news reporters had even suggested that he was the one trying to seduce Dominic away from Eva because in their words 'why would a man of Dominic's prestige and makes the money that he makes want a man like him when he could have Eva' like she wasn't 94% plastic .His family had even been brought into it luckily The Mcmahon family held a press conference and immediately cleared all of that bullshit up.

"_I'm telling you guys they're after money or something"_

"_ .DOMINIC !" _Devin snapped at him.

Dominic choose not to reply to that deciding that it was better to let her cool down. The rest of the trip back home was made in silence the only sounds coming from the radio. Colby dropped Devin back off at home before heading back to Dominic's place so they could get some sleep before they headed out.

Once they were inside Dominic walked into the guest room and made quick work of removing his suit. He came back out a few moments later in his boxer briefs he was about to speak when he noticed Colby was on the phone.

"_Stephanie he's not coming to work"_ *Silence* "_Stephanie I'm positive he remembers the meeting"_ *silence* "_we'll see tomorrow, bye Steph"_ Colby hung up the phone and looked at Dominic with a raised eyebrow.

"_eager are we?" _

"_Tired ,what did Steph want?"_

"_to tell me what time the plane would arrive, we gotta be at the airport by six, our flight leaves at seven thirty."_

"_ok…..goodnight "_

With that Dominic walked into the bedroom and got into bed making himself comfortable and closed his eyes he knew drinking that half bottle of jack and kahlua was going to bite him in the soon got the strange feeling that he was being watched turning over he found out why. There in the doorway stood Colby who had since removed his jacket,tie and had unbuttoned his shirt with his hands on his hips.

"_So you just leave an eight hundred dollar suit on the floor?"_

"_I didn't leave it on the floor,I put it in the chair"_

Dominic replied defensively. This was the one thing about Colby that he DIDN'T miss his sick obsession with having everything in order. Dominic wasn't exactly a slob but he could deal with a little disorganization here and there Colby on the other hand was a neat freak.

"_Dominic, get up and hang up your clothes."_

Dominic choose not to argue with him, mostly because he was half dressed.

"_Fine"_

Dominic got up and went back into the guest room ,with Colby hot on his tail .

Once in the other room he picked up the various pieces of his suit and placed them on the hanger and back into the closet.

"_Was that so hard"_ Colby asked as he walked out of the closet.

"_yes, I think I pulled a muscle" _

Dominic deadpanned rubbing his back for the full effect walking back towards his room so he could get back into bed. Stopping next to Colby who had removed the rest of his suit ,when he got a good look at what he was wearing.

"_What the hell are those?"_Dominic questioned turning to get a better look at what he was wearing .

"_ummm….Underwear" _Dominic took another look at what Colby considered 'underwear'.

"_are they MEN'S underwear? cause it looks like those panties Barbie has with the ribbons on the side"_

Not that he didn't like what he saw but ,he was having a hard time believing that these were made for men, they didn't even come close to covering his ass and he was pretty sure his dick was gonna pop out of them.

"_ye-,how do you know what Barbie's panties look like?"_

Colby was now very curious.

"_Her and Tori made me their 'DD' on one of their trips to the bar she got shit faced and started trying 'Turn me' which obviously included a strip tease."_

"_You waited until she was in her underwear to stop her?"_

"_You've met her so I'm positive you have seen the shit she wears ,her dress barely covered her belly button let alone her panties"_

Colby rolled his eyes and waved off the subject not really liking the picture of his boyfriend getting a lapdance from ANYONE that wasn't him.

"_soooo…..you don't like them?"_

Colby asked though judging by the look he was getting he would go so far as to guess that Dominic loved them. Grabbing Dominic's hands he placed them on his butt and ran his hands up the older man's chest before locking them around his neck. Not even a moment later he felt his lover's hands began to squeeze and caress him.

"_I ,yeah they're ,they're …..they feel so soft."_

Colby laughed and moved his body closer pressing himself against the older man,leaning down he licked a trail from the base of Dom's neck to his ear.

"_mmmm, you like how they feel baby"_ Colby whispered into his ear he could feel Dominic's 'appreciation' for his choice in briefs with no problem but, he had always enjoyed teasing Dominic.

Colby was going to be the death of him, licking his lips Dominic merely nodded unable to speak but Colby wasn't going to accept that as an answer.

"_I said, do you like how they feel Cookie?" _

Colby deciding to add to his torture and jumped up wrapping his legs around Dom's waist.

"_uh-huh" _

was all Dominic was able to get out before Colby attacked his mouth in a hunger filled kiss. Dominic let the younger man control the kiss for a moment before taking over. Dom slowly worked his hand beneath the waistband of Colby's briefs teasing the younger man's entrance and smiled into his mouth when he heard Colby release a small moan of pleasure. Dominic broke the kiss earning himself a confused look from Colby.

"_as much as it pains me to say this, we gotta get to bed babe we have an early flight."_

"_Do you even believe what you are saying?" _

Colby asked sceptically giving Dom a suspicious look. Dom merely carried Colby into his room and pulled back the covers before gently laying his lover in the center and climbing in himself.

"_I said we had to go to bed...i never said we were going to sleep"_

Dom reached into the side table pulling out a small tube of lube and coated his fingers. Once Colby realized what he was doing he quickly removed his underwear and waited patiently for what was about to happen.

"_Eager are we?"_

Dominic said with a sly smile throwing Colby's earlier words back at him. He trailed his lube slicked fingers down the center of Colby's chest. Colby closed his eyes and prayed Dominic hurried up. His eyes shot open when he felt Dom's tongue on his cock licking and kissing along the sides and tip of it. Spreading his legs wider Colby was more than ready for Dominic.

Finally deciding that he had teased him enough and slowly inserted a finger into him and slowly began pumping into him adding a second fingers soon after. Dominic closed his eyes and absorbed the moans and filth spilling from Colby's lips.

He needed to be inside of Colby but, he didn't want to assume. He had royally screwed up and wouldn't be at all surprised if he didn't hell he was just grateful to have gotten this far .He increased the pace of his fingers mesmerized by the way Colby's hole greedily took his fingers in he angled them against the younger man's prostate and soon Colby's moans doubled in volume.

"_Mmmm-More baby I need more...Da ...Dom…Please…Fuck me!"_

"_Are you sure?" _

Dominic asked making sure he wasn't hallucinating ,if his dick could talk it would be telling him to 'shut the fuck up and grab the lube' but he didn't want Colby even more pissed off at him than he already was.

"_YES! FUCK ! GOD YES!"_ Dominic didn't need to be told again quickly getting up he shed his boxers and applied a generous amount of lube to his cock and spread it along his length before lining himself up and slowly pushing into Colby's tight passage. Once he was fully seated he placed his elbows on either side of the younger man's head leaned down and gave Colby a tender kiss on the lips before as he pulled out and pushed back in rolling his hips a bit causing his cock to move against Colby's spot adding to both their pleasure and causing the younger man to emit a guttural moan before repeating the action a few more times.

"_baby you feel so good"_

he whispered into Colby's ear as he slid his arms underneath and bringing him closer so they lay chest to chest. He felt Colby's legs lock around him pulling him deeper and growled at the new sensation.

"_Fucking stop teasing!" _

He smiled down at Colby deciding that he'd held back long enough he slowly pulled out until just the tip was in before snapping his hips forward starting a vicious pase. Soon the sound of flesh meeting and their moans of pleasure filled the room Dominic began to whisper ' I love yous' and 'I'm sorrys' tenderly into Colby's ear. Colby felt his orgasm approaching the combination of what Dominic was doing to him and his words pushed the younger man to the breaking point.

"_GOD!"_

Dominic felt Colby stiffen in his arms sinking his nails into his back and dragging them up his back drawing blood in certain buried his face in the pillow next to Colby's head biting the pillow stilling his movements.

"_fuck,fuck ,fuck" _

Colby chanted as he came down from his high it was then that he realized Dominic was still hard. Using his shoulder he nudged Dom's face until he moved back so they lay nose to nose their lips barely touching. Dominic planted a quick kiss to Colby's lips their eyes met and Colby smirked before he began slowly rolling his hips.

" _mmm why'd you stop? ….I know you're not done with me yet."_

Colby said in a flirtatious tone Dominic couldn't stop the tiny moans of pleasure from slipping past his lips.

"_I..I oh fuck, you're killing me Co-Co" _

Colby decided to let that one slide focusing more on his second orgasm than a silly little nick-name. Leaning down Dominic captured Colby's lips slipping his tongue into his mouth coaxing him into a sensual kiss and started thrusting again matching Colby's rhythm. Dominic was seeing stars he could feel himself on the edge but he needed Colby to cum with him. Dom reached back and unwrapped one of Colby's legs from around his waist and placed it over his shoulder .The kiss was broken as both men hissed in pleasure at the new sensation.

" _Is that what you wanted baby?" _

Dom questioned as he thrust deeper into his younger lover. Colby merely moaned in response kissing and sucking along Dominic's neck and grabbing his ass desperately trying to get him to move faster. Dominic could hear Colby's whines and moans and bucking against him to go faster and complied.

Soon the room was once again filled with the sound of flesh meeting Dominic felt that familiar tingle in his spine signaling his orgasm was near and redoubled his could hear the volume of Colby's moans increasing knowing he was just as close as he only took a few more thrusts and Colby was cumminig once again Dominic couldn't hold back any longer and soon he too was hurled over the edge of estacy.

Dominic was awaken by the sound of his alarm clock reaching over Colby's shoulder switched it off .

"_Colby ,It's time to get up" _

"_..."_

Rolling his eyes Dominic knew that waking him up wouldn't be THAT easy so he'd set the clock for four thirty knowing it would take some time to get him up. It didn't help that they'd barely gotten two hours of sleep. He looked down from where he was spooned behind him and smiled, his hair was flying everywhere he was just glad that he got to wake up to it. He ran his hand Down Colby's side feeling his smooth skin loving how it felt under his fingers and gripped his hip.

"_Come on babe,up and at'em we got a flight to catch" _

Dominic said beginning to shake Colby but, stopped immediately, his eyes widened as he finally woke up enough to feel the tell tale tightness around his cock. A sleep laced chuckle escaped the younger man's mouth he looked back and laughed outright at the look on Dominic's face.

"_Shut up"_

Colby continued to laugh at him,apparently he had been so drained after their last 'round' he'd never pulled out.

"_It's not funny"_

Colby nodded a 'yes' while trying to calm his laughter down, it took a couple of moments but he finally got it under control.

"_trying to take advantage of me while I'm asleep?"_

"_no , although I probably wouldn't have to worry about having my back clawed off if I did. why the fuck are your nails so long ?" _It was ironic that Dominic loved teasing and pretty much ONLY spoke sarcasm yet he hated when someone did it to him.

"_Sorry" _

Colby didn't look too sorry in fact he looked proud of his handy work, the little fucker.

"_I'm going to take a shower since i'm not appreciated here" _

Dominic pulled out of Colby who started laughing once again and went into the bathroom closing the door behind him mumbling obscenities which only made him laugh harder.

Dominic and Colby arrived in LA at about ten am and were immediately bombarded by fans. The camera crew that was following Colby was surprisingly less invasive than the total divas Camera men he'd barely noticed busied himself gathering their luggage while Colby signed a few autographs and posed for pictures before they had to go.

"_So are you nervous?"_Colby asked once they were on the road.

"_Only about the beating Nikki's gonna give me for not calling"_

Dominic missed the eye roll that Colby gave him at that statement.

"_Don't be such a Drama queen"_

"_Were you even WATCHING when she beat the shit out of Eva"_ Oh he remembered THAT vividly and he'd enjoyed every millisecond of it,and made a mental reminder to look the fight up later so he could reminisce.

"_It's not like she didn't deserve it"_

The conversation continued as the couple made their way to the hotel. Colby found a place to park and the duo unpacked their luggage and went to check in and were soon off to their room and surprisingly hadn't run into anyone...YET.

Dominic kicked off his shoes, dropped his bags on the floor and went straight to the bed making himself comfortable. Colby's protest was cut short when he was yanked by his belt to lay on top of Dominic who gave him a firm slap on the backside before sliding his hands into his back pockets.

"_Have I ever told you how much I love the way your ass looks in these jeans?"_

"_about as many times as you've shown me"_

It was true, Dominic had an unnatural obsession with Colby's choice of 'pant fit'.

He wasn't even going to mention what he had done since, even at that very moment as he lay on Dominic's chest the older man had busied himself kneading the soft globes and spanking him. Colby took off his hat and tossed it behind him before kicking off his shoes and making himself more comfortable on top of Dominic and soon the couple had dozed off .


	9. Chapter 9

A knocking at the door woke Colby up from his sleep much to his surprise Dominic remained asleep. He gently removed Dominic's hands from his pockets and got up quietly and answered the door sticking his head out to make sure Dominic wasn't seen.

"_Hey"_

Colby whispered greeting to the couple on the other side of the door.

"_Why the fuck are you whispering ?"_

Colby rolled his eyes more than used to Jon's brass attitude and straight to the point over he smiled at Victoria, who smiled back and gave a tiny wave in return.

"_I have company and they're asleep" _Victoria's smile dropped

"_Are you Cheating on Cookie?"_

"_For fucks sake Tori he's not fuckin five, stop calling him that!"_

Jon was probably the only person as annoyed with the nickname 'Cookie' as Dominic was.

"_Would you keep it down"_ Colby said raising his voice a bit

"_Who do you have in there young man!?"_ Victoria was determined to know and wasn't leaving until she found out.

"_Can you all shut the FUCK UP ?! people are trying to sleep in here!"_

Victoria's ears perked up at the sound of his voice tossing her purse to Jon she burst through the door nearly taking it off the hinges and if it wasn't for his quick reflexes she would have ran Colby over as well. The leggy diva jumped onto the bed and all but attacked Dominic .

"_COOKIE'S BACK!" _

She said as she hugged him tightly and kissed all over his face. Jon and Colby had merely stood and watched not phased in the slightest by this display (for obvious reasons). It took her a few minutes but she eventually calmed down.

"_Why didn't you tell anyone you were coming back?" _Victoria questioned giving Dominic a hard slap on the arm.

"_OW! I'm not back I'm only here as Colby's guest_" Dominic rubbed his arm she had one hell of a punch.

"_Hey what about me?, Do I not deserve any Support?" _Jon cut in giving his best offended face .

"_You gotta talk to Foxy about that one buddy"_

Dominic said using his good arm to point in Victoria's direction. Dominic and Victoria continued to talk for a while Jon occasionally threw in his two sense however nobody seemed to even notice Colby's growing anger.

"_Why are you two even here?" _

Colby cut in a little perturbed that they had been interrupted.

"_Hey jackass, We came by to see if you wanted to grab something to you had told us that Caveman was with you,we wouldn't have bothered you."_

Jon shot back stepping closer to the younger man. Dominic and Victoria got up and stood between Colby and Jon knowing that their fights didn't usually stop at just words.

"_alright you two let's back up a bit it's not that serious"_

Victoria tried and was failing miserably to calm Jon down while Dom wasn't doing much better with Colby .

"_umm...Foxy we'll talk to you two later"_

Dominic said trying to diffuse the situation before he walked over and gave Victoria a hug whispering to her that he'd see her later and shook Jon's hand before showing them out. He closed the door and looked back at Colby who just looked annoyed with a curious expression.

"_What the fuck was THAT?"_

Dom gestured towards the door that their friends had just walked out of. Colby merely rolled his eyes and began putting their bags away making sure to set aside his briefcase and his duffel bag which contained his ring gear and accessories. Dominic walked over to where he was standing by the armoire and waited a few moments to see if Colby would even pretend to pay attention to him.

"_Can you at least tell me what I did ?"_ Colby stopped and turned around.

"_what you ALWAYS DO!" _

Was all he said before he side stepped the older man and sitting on the bed focusing on whatever he was doing on his phone. Dominic walked over towards the bed and sat next to Colby who turned his back towards him the moment he sat down. He tried to touch the younger man but got a slap on the hand for his troubles.

"_Don't touch me"_

"_Colby"_ Dominic pleaded Truly confused as to what he could have done to piss Colby off THAT fast…..he was way more gifted in that department than he thought. Colby set his phone down and turned back towards Dominic and he looked pissed and slightly….ok severely annoyed.

"_I'm sick of being second to you"_

"_What?"_ Dominic asked in disbelief

"_Victoria and AJ"_

"_Context?"_

Dom stated hoping that Colby was feeling generous enough to at least give him a hint about what he did wrong.

"_WE"_ *Colby gestured between them* "_were enjoying some much needed time alone and then SHE comes banging on the door and you were all pissed off until you saw her then you were all ' gung ho' to go do whatever she wanted to do without a second thought. I saw the look on your face yesterday when I asked you to come, you wanted to say no. I bet if one of them had asked you'd have RAN here!"_

"_*sigh*Colby that's not true"_

"_YES IT IS! ….I'm your boyfriend Dominic not some little fling when WE'RE together I need to know that you aren't gonna leave in the middle of a date to appease them. you do this every time , your phone rings and you spend the next three hours on the phone with them and I get the pleasure of looking stupid"_

" _what do you want me to do?"_

Dominic's voice was barely above a whisper , Colby got up from where he lay on the bed straddling Dom's lap he placed his hands on either side of the older man's face making sure he was looking directly into his eyes their lips were almost touching.

"_I know they're your friends and I respect that I'm not trying to keep you from them but,Put me first-" _Colby whispered before he kissed Dominic hard pouring all of his emotions into it "_...It's that simple"_ he said once he pulled away giving him an extra peck on the lips for good measure and smiled.

Dominic could barely breath so he merely nodded. An alarm broke up the moment Colby picked up his phone noting that it was noon meaning that he had to be dressed and ready to go and do some press work for the show later. Getting up he gathered his bags and Dominic slipped on his shoes before the couple headed out.

Dominic had never been this bored in his entire life,sitting backstage and not being able to work was killing him. They'd gotten to the arena at five just as everyone else was arriving and just as he'd expected the first thing Nikki did was punch him...hard …...several times in then pulled him into a tight hug,AJ wasn't much gentler but, lucky for him Brie was there to show him some actual talked for so long he lost track of time and what was worse Colby was nowhere to be found.

He was now sitting in the locker room watching Colby change into his gear for the night. The younger man hadn't said a word to him since he'd gotten to the locker room ,that was nearly an hour ago and although he was enjoying watching Colby shimmy his way into his tights the silence was killing him.

"_Ok I know you're looking at this as a fuck up on my-"_

"_Shut up" _

"_Bu-"_

"_SHUT. THE "_

Colby wasn't in the mood for the half assed apology he knew was coming. They'd just had this discussion earlier and he went and did the EXACT same thing.

Dominic pulled out his phone seeing he had a text from Stephanie telling him that the girls were there which brought a smile to his face.

" _I'm gonna go find Steph she has the girls with her and I wanna see them before they go to their seats." _

"_of course you are"_

He heard the younger man mumble as he reached the door.

"_What's that supposed to mean?"_

"_You know what it means "_

Colby didn't know what was going on in his head but, something was pissing him off and Dominic's response had not helped at all.

"_If i knew i wouldn't have asked_ "

"_Whatever …...just go" _Without another word Dominic left on his search for Stephanie and the girls who he was certain could put him in a better mood.


	10. Chapter 10

**_I promise Colby's not going insane or turning into a bitch for no reason ...just stay calm and it will all make sense in a few chapters._**

Dominic Knocked on the door marked *Stephanie McMahon* hearing a muffled 'come in' he opened the door and was immediately spotted by the youngest Levesque.

"_UNCA DEE DEE!" _Vaughn shouted as she ran over to him at full speed attaching herself to his legs followed by Murphy and Aurora.

"_hello, how are my favorite girls?" _

"_up" _Vaughn demanded not willing to share his attention with anyone her sisters included.

"_ok ,Come on Runt"_

Dominic hoisted her up into his arms and was rewarded with a sloppy kiss.

"_Have you seen Paul?" _

Stephanie questioned from her spot on the couch where she sat lacing up her boots.

"_No ,why?" _

"_I need to talk to him about tonight"_

Stephanie was all dressed and ready for her match against Brie later.

" _You look great , if I didn't know any better I wouldn't know you were a mother of three."_

"_Thank you, how's Colby holdin up for his first big singles match?"_

Dominic rolled his eyes not wanting to even talk about it.

"_Can we not talk about him?" _

Stephanie gave him a questioned look that eerily similar to her 'you're up shit creek look'

"_Come on, sit. talk "_

Dominic walked over and joined the mother of three on the couch handing Aurora his phone to distract them from the conversation.

"_He's getting…. were laying down taking a nap together when Tori and Jon came by earlier to invite him to lunch they didn't know I was here so when Tori heard my voice she ran over and hugged me and then we started talking and joking around and he flipped out. I asked him what was wrong and he basically said that 'I_

_need to stop putting them ahead of him and that I push him aside when they call"_

" _I told you so"_

"_I don't get it he was so sweet yesterday….if not a bit snippy but, I did go two weeks without so much as a text I expected it to be a bit of a fight to get him back but, his behavior since we got to the hotel and he's pissed at me again because we ran into AJ, and the twins in the parking lot and I stopped to talk to them and I look back and he was gone, I find his locker and he's giving me the silent treatment."_

"_Wow"_

"_I need more than 'wow' Steph I love him dearly but , I feel like he's trying to isolate me from my friends"_

"_He's jealous of them"_ Dominic was officially confused now.

"_that's insane"_

"_Is it? you JUST said that he said you go running when they call,and I hate to break it to you but, you do" _ Stephanie stated in a matter of fact tone

"_No I don't" _

"_What did you get him for his birthday?"_

"_A Titanium' bike chain' bracelet why?"_ Dominic had searched several stores to find something he thought Colby would like and as far as he knew the younger man loved it.

"_and what did you get Tori?" _Stephanie continued

"_I had a balloon bouquet and a giant teddy bear delivered to her." _

"_and what'd you get AJ?"_

"_I got in touch with this guy I know and had a Comic book made for her"_

Stephanie looked at Dominic as if he'd grown another head was he REALLY this thick.

"_Dominic i say this with all the love in my heart ….you're a dumbass .You made them feel special Dominic, you went above and beyond to make sure they had great birthdays and made sure everybody knew it , you made them feel like the center of the universe for one day. He didn't even get one forth of the attention you gave them."_

Stephanie looked over at Dominic from the corner of her eyes and watched him squirm in his seat and smiled knowing she was right and she knew HE knew she was right.

" _I ….well...why would a grown man want balloons and a bear for their birthday?"_

And NOW he was just being petty.

"_It's the principle of it, you gave him a bracelet ignored him all day you didn't even take him out to dinner but, you showered Tori with attention ALL DAY! You gave AJ something incredibly personal something that no one else on this planet will ever get meanwhile you walked into your local jewelry store and pointed at a bracelet that they probably sell five of each day" _

Stephanie countered once again verbally backing him into a corner ,Dominic didn't have a comeback for that.

"Now….let THAT sink in"

The Principal owner went back to getting ready while he sat and thought about what she'd told him. His thoughts were interrupted by the child in his lap.

"_Unca Dee-Dee" _Vaughn cut in having become bored with the cartoon on the phone .

"_yes princess"_ He looked down into her big blue eyes and smiled.

"_can we go get some Ice cream?"_

"_you gotta ask mommy" _She turned her blue eyes towards her mother.

"_Mommy , please"_ her pleas were soon joined by Murphy and Aurora.

"_Fine , Dominic can you take them down to catering I'll be there in a minute" _

"_YAY !" _the three Levenque children celebrated their victory

"_Alright ladies let's go"_ Dominic guided Murphy and Aurora towards the door while Vaughn remained firmly in his arms .

Once they arrived in catering Dominic guided them to the dessert table and waited as they each picked a flavor of ice cream. Once the flavors were chosen he ushered the girls over to a table not before grabbing some chocolate chip cookie dough for himself where they laughed and ate their treat. They were soon joined by Windham (better known as Bray Wyatt) of all people.

"_Well, well well to what do we owe this pleasure Caveman?" _ Windham had always been a laid back person, they'd never had any extended conversations outside of work they had spent a lot of time going over his stage lighting.

"_Colby asked me to come" _

"_ah yes , the old ball and he ready for tonight?"_

"_I'm more than ready " _

Colby had been sitting at a table in the corner when Dominic walked in with Paul and Stephanie's three girls. He'd never really seen Dominic interact with children until now and he liked what he was seeing. He saw Windham walk over and join them and decided that he would join them as well.

The second Colby made his presence known Windham could feel the tension between them and decided it was best not to mention it.

"_Why hello there Colby" _Windham greeted

"_Hey everyone"_

Colby returned the greeting Aurora, Murphy had said hi and Vaughn had gone all shy on him and climbed into Dominic's lap, hiding her face in his Dominic had busied himself by cleaning up the Ice cream off of Vaughn's fingers and Colby knew he was just using her to avoid eye contact with him.

"_Hello Dominic"_ Colby decided to test his theory.

"_Hi"_ Just as he'd suspected he hadn't even glanced in his direction.

"_Where's Stephanie?"_

"_In her locker room , I got roped into leading the ice cream mob she should be here soon"_ Dominic still hadn't looked at Colby.

"_Well if you all will excuse me I need to speak with Chris about out match later." _

Windham made his exit and Colby sat down in the vacated seat and turned towards Dominic.

"_Dominic look at me"_ Dominic rolled his eyes and turned to meet the younger man's gaze.

"_Happy"_

Colby smiled and nodded before leaning in and giving Dominic a quick peck on the bad mood from earlier had completely disappeared. Stephanie's jealousy theory played in the back of his mind.

"_Very" _was Colby's reply once he'd pulled back, and dom hoped these rapid mood swings his boyfriend was experiencing weren't permanent.

"_Alright girls Grandma's waiting for you , Tell Uncle Dominic you'll see him later" _Paul said walking and Aurora complied but, as usual Vaughn was being difficult and ignored her father's words in favor of playing with Dom's hands.

"_Vaughn Lets GO "_ The COO repeated once again,trying to get his youngest daughter to comply.

"_Come on Princess you gotta go with daddy and we'll hang out some more tomorrow"_

Dominic knew it wasn't going to be that easy to get her to go but, he had to say something .

"_I wanna stay with you"_

Vaughn poked out her lip and looked up at Dominic turning the full effect of her big blue eyes on wished he had to work that would make it easier to turn her down. Paul knew Dominic was caving in , he always fell for that look and Vaughn knew it.

"_Dominic Shut up...Vaughn now" _He saw Dominic opening his mouth and knew that he was going to ask him if she could stay.

"_But,Daddy"_ she whined beginning to tear up but, one look from Paul put an end to that, she quickly scrambled out of Dominic's lap and stood next to her sisters.

Paul and the kids said their goodbyes leaving the couple alone.

"_you're REALLY good with them" _Colby complimented trying to get Dominic's attention.

"_Thank you" _ The attitude in Dom's voice surprised Colby who didn't know why HE was being an ass it wasn't like he was being ignored by his boyfriend who came to spend time for him .

"_Is this attitude gonna last all week ?"_

"_Are you gonna get pissy with me everytime I say more than three words to somebody other than you?" _

"_I'm not pissy ,you're here to spend time with ME and I want to at least get fifty one percent of your affection"_

"_Baby I know that and I love you dearly but, when I left I hurt them too. Tori's been through some rough shit in her life like more than me I can't just abandon her -Co-"_

"_co-co?"_Came the unified voices of Victoria and AJ from behind Dominic. Colby's face turned red and Dominic's eyes widened in horror neither man had heard the Divas approach them and unknown to them their laughter only made it worse for Dominic.

"_Do you two mind? Please,we were having a moment here." _

Dominic turned around to face the Divas trying to diffuse the situation knowing that Colby would only use this to further his point if he didn't say anything.

"_what? I think It's sweet Cookie and Co-Co" _AJ joked as Tori made kissy faces.

"_I gotta go find Jon"_ and with that Colby got up and stormed off.

"_Can you two not? I'm on thin ice with him after what I did. I made some progress yesterday and you're fucking that up"_

Dominic was a bit upset to say the least at them for making such a big deal of it. He got up and left the two divas alone hoping that Colby was back in his locker room. When he arrived at the door marked 'Seth Rollins' he opened the door and walked into the empty room and took a seat Deciding not to go look for Colby who was more than likely pissed figuring he probably wouldn't see Colby until after his match hoping that he would have cooled off by then.

Dominic was beaming Colby's match had just concluded and he had won. The match with Jon had gone fantastic but he could once again hear Stephanie's voice in his ear as he watched. Dominic had been around wrestlers and watching shows long enough to know that most of those punches and kicks that Colby was throwing were mentally reminded himself to buy the blonde man a case of beer for his troubles.

The door suddenly opened and in walked Colby with his briefcase in tow setting it on the couch beside Dominic before reaching down into his bag to pull out his clothes.

"_Oh so you ARE here"_

"_Where else would I be?_

"_With Victoria and AJ...like you always are"_

Yup he was still pissed Dominic got up and walked up behind Colby and placed his hands on the younger man's hips.

"_You did great out there, I'm proud of you" _

Colby stood up straight and Dominic pulled him closer wrapping his arms around Colby's waist pulling his back against his chest.

"_Thank you" _

Colby leaned his head back onto Dominic's shoulder and laced their fingers together.

"_Mmm ,this is nice"_

Dominic took in Colby's appearance ,his sweat slicked body was a tantalizing sight mainly because his ass was pressed right against his crotch. Dominic began kissing Colby's cheek and neck tasting the sweat on his skin and groaning at the salty 's eyes slid clothes as Dominic teased his sweet spot.

"_Babe"_

Colby said after a few minutes not wanting to stop him but knowing he had to get moving.

"_hmmm"_ Dominic replied still focused on his ministrations

"_I gotta take a shower" _

He chuckled when he heard a muffled 'no' from Dominic and began to pry the older man's hands from round his waist knowing he wasn't gonna get anywhere with turned around and quickly pressed his lips against Dom's making sure to keep Dominic's hands at his sides before heading towards the showers.


	11. Chapter 11

"_Will you hurry up"_

"_I'll be done in a minute"_

"_you said that twenty minutes ago, I'm hungry"_

Dominic sat on the bed praying that Colby hurried up before he starved to rest of the night was uneventful after the pay-per view Colby insisted they drive straight to the next city to which Dominic complied and luckily it was only a couple hours away he wasn't running on much sleep as it all the things he missed about his job,early mornings were definitely not one of them. When they got there they checked into their room and spent the rest of the night watching tv wrapped in each other's arms.

Colby had woke him up at eight thirty claiming that he was hungry and Dominic foolishly volunteered to take him out to was over an hour ago and breakfast was looking more and more like a pipe dream.

"_Lopez, come the fuck on"_

"_Just because you choose to walk out dressed like a slob doesn't mean I have to." _

Dominic looked down taking in his own appearance, He had on a simple pair of relaxed fit dark blue jeans ,a black short sleeved polo and black sneakers. Looking back to Colby who wore a pair of his trademark skinny jeans and an equally as, and if not tighter red shirt with an abstract design that was probably from a band that he couldn't remember the name of.

"_What, Like it's my fault you have shitty taste in men " _

"_well….. when you're right, you're right" _

Dominic laid back folding his hands behind his head and closed his eyes . A few minutes later he felt a weight on his lap.

"_fuckin finally_"

Dominic had opened his eyes to find Colby sitting on his lap putting his shoes of responding Colby smirked and wiggled his hips a little and laughing outright when he heard a sharp intake of breath from behind him. The younger man got up and walked towards the door.

"_Ok I'm ready, let's go"_

Dominic got up and followed Colby out of the room and down to the hotel's restaurant.

Dominic and Colby sat in a nice quiet both in the back of the restaurant eating their breakfast and enjoying each other's company.

"_This is nice" _

Colby loved having Dominic all to himself ,he was sweet,attentive and didn't know what it was but,lately there was something inside of him that just wanted to be near him, more than wasn't just his looks or his personality (as odd as that sounded because Dominic's personality was shitty at best)...It was his weirdest thing was that when he'd woke up he'd aid there for an entire hour sniffing him before he woke him up for more so this was the man that had given up his career so that he could have his and that made his heart of the guys that he had ever dated had even so much as pretended to care about him this much.

But,when he had stopped taking his calls that had scared the hell out of him.

"_Yeah. . . this steak is perfect"_

Colby narrowed his eyes in Dom's direction.

"_I meant this, us together . . . ALONE"_

Now Dominic understood his meaning , He'd quickly noticed those 'changes' that Stephanie had told him about along with this very unappealing one. Even last night Colby had all but physically carried him to the car when he stopped to say hi Victoria and AJ. It was like Colby wanted him all to himself,it was weird.

"_Are we on THAT again?"_

"_what?, are you serious right now? all I want is alone time with my boyfriend who by the way came here to spend time with me and I'm the bad guy?"_

"_Wanting to spend time together isn't the problem, you stompin around here like a fuckin five year old whenever I talk to someone else for more than thirty seconds however IS" _

"oh NOW I'm immature?" He hated when Colby got like this now he had to do some serious backpedaling to calm him down so he didn't make a scene. He grabbed Colby's hands and held them in his own.

"_No,I'm sorry I misspoke...Baby I love you and there's nothing more I want than to spend time with you but, I told you I'm not used to having to answer to anyone but me and I don't want to stop hanging out with my friends I have a very small group of people that care about me Colby, my mother's family isn't close...AT ALL, I know OF them but I don't KNOW them and let's not talk about 'the jackass' that is Dominic Sr., It's pretty much My mom ,Devin ,YOU and them that's six people Colby. But, listen I love you and no matter who I'm talking to you're always the first thought on my mind" _

He planted kisses on the back of the younger man's hands causing him to blush.

"_Hi Unca Dee Dee" _

The couple jumped apart startled at the sound of the little girls voice. Dominic looked around but didn't see Stephanie or Paul anywhere.

"_Vaughn where are your parents?"_

"_I don't know" _She shrugged her shoulders and Dominic let go of Colby's hands so he could help her into the booth to sit next to him.

" _you know better than to walk off Vaughn, how did you find us?"_

"_we were walking back upstairs and I saw you and I wanted to say hi,I tried to tell mommy but she wouldn't listen."_

He took out his phone and called Stephanie knowing that she had to have noticed that her daughter was missing by now.

"_Hello!"_

yup , just as he thought Vaughn had wandered off luckily she had found him before someone found sounded like she was crying.

"_Steph….calm down...I found her"_

"_SHE'S WITH YOU!" _

he could hear Paul asking questions in the background.

"_Where are you?"_

" _up in our room, we just came back from breakfast with dad , we turned around for two seconds and she wasn't there. where are you?"_

"_Downstairs eating breakfast. You want us to bring her up to you?"_

Vaughn's eyes widened and she crawled into Dominic's lap pulling at his shirt.

"_No Unca Dee I wanna stay with you." _Stephanie knew she should be mad but she was just glad her daughter was safe.

"_Take your time"_

"_Ok we'll have her back in a couple hours" _

Dominic hung up and looked towards Colby

"_you don't mind do you?"_

"_No"_

he really didn't mind watching her,he was actually hoping that it would get Dominic to think more about the future and maybe this would put him in that mindset.

he really didn't mind watching her .He was actually hoping that it would get Dominic to think more about the future and maybe this would put him in that mindset.

Colby had always wanted children and this was the first relationship that he'd been in where he could feel it happening,he'd never felt this 'maternal' and hoped Dominic watching her would put him in the mood to have THAT talk.

"_Well Vee it looks like you get to stay with Uncle Dominic" _

"_YAY!"_

the youngest Levesque was ecstatic she loved spending time with her uncle.

"_Who's he?"_ she questioned pointing back towards Colby

"_I'm glad you asked,This _*Dominic motioned towards Colby* _Is my boyfriend his name is Colby Lopez and Colby this_* he motioned towards the toddler sitting in his lap* Is _Vaughn Levesque"_

"It's nice to meet you Vaughn" Colby smiled trying to put the child at ease with him. Vaughn turned and sat on Dominic's lap so she could get a better look at Colby.

"_You're pretty"_ Dominic couldn't help but laugh at that comment

"_OW!" _Dominic's laughter quickly stopped when he felt a sharp kick under the table from his lover.

"_thank you sweetie" _If Colby could name ONE thing he couldn't stand it was when people called him 'Pretty' but, he couldn't yell at her she was a kid….his boss's kid .Dominic chuckled again and looked down at the blue eyed little girl.

"_Vee, what do you wanna do?" _

She shrugged her shoulders and her focus soon turned to drinking the rest of the orange juice in his glass.

"_Well , Well , Well Don't you all just make an adorable little family?" _

The last time Dominic had seen Joe he was prying AJ off of Ariane….which was not as easy as it sounded.

"_you'd be the resident expert on that"_

Colby wasn't the only one who'd bought guests for their big night Joe's fiance Galina _and their daughter Joelle had also tagged along._

"_Thanks , so how have you been Caveman?"_

"_Great"_

"_Joe, Aren't you going to introduce us?"_ Galina felt a little put out she'd met Joe's Co-workers Colby included (whom she counted as a part of Joe's family ) she'd even met Vaughn and her sisters but, she had yet to physically meet Dominic she knew OF him from the whole incident a while back and Colby spoke non-stop about him but, she didn't KNOW him.  
"_Shoot,Sorry ...Babe ,this is Colby's boyfriend Dominic. Dominic this is My beautiful fiance Galina and my equally as beautiful Daughter Joelle or 'Jo Jo' for short "_

"_Nice to meet you ,I've heard a bit about you from Colby" _

Dominic nodded and smiled extending his arm and shaking Galina's hand.

"_Likewise , although I thought I would have already met you before now"_ she turned to Colby and folded her arms before finishing "_and why is that Colby?" _

Colby looked around , all eyes were in him.

"_Uh- I got an idea how about we go to the Zoo"_

"_The Zoo!" _

That got both Vaughn and Jo Jo's attention who was now asking her parents if she could go to the zoo with them and Vaughn who was pleading with Dom to say yes as well.

"_OR we could go to the bounce house a couple blocks from here, you and JoJo can jump yourselves crazy " _that earned an excited nod from Vaughn.

"_Daddy can we go too? Please"_ Jojo began pulling on Joe's arm.

"_Sure, Gal you don't mind do you?" _Joe turned to his fiance waiting for her answer.

"_No, it sounds fun,let's do it"_

They split up and agreed to meet back up at eleven

The indoor bounce house was relatively empty when they arrived; but,about an hour or so later it had quickly filled up apparently one of the employees was a wrestling fan and had tweeted a picture of they had been left alone but they could see people trying and failing miserably to discreetly take photo's of them. Dominic sat at the table talking to Joe and Galina while Colby had pulled off his sneakers,threw Dom his phone and was out bouncing with the girls. Dominic personally thought he looked like he was having more fun than they were.

"_So, Dominic,what are your intentions with Colby?"_

He felt like he was talking to AJ (minus the cheesy nicknames) she was clearly just as protective of Colby as his friends were towards him Galina however was a parent which made her ten times more protective than AJ,Victoria and Nikki combined she was….. Stephanie and that thought made him shudder.

"_well, I don't plan on letting him go…...ever. I know I screwed up before but, we've talked and I love him and I WILL NOT let that happen again"_

The table grew quiet,Dominic's eyes met Galina's in a stare down ,Joe looked between the two ,he hoped like hell that neither one caused a scene.

"_Ok…..For now but, If you EVER hurt him the way you did again,I will castrate you...are we clear?"_

Dominic's eyes widened just as he'd suspected , She was just as protective as Stephanie. He snuck a glance at Joe who looked just as afraid to move as he did he looked back to Galina and swallowed the lump in his throat before he replied.

"_I'd buy the knife" _

She gave him a quick once over before increasing sound of excited squeals of joy let them know that the girls were ran to her parents while Vaughn captured Dominic's attention both girls talking a mile a minute.

"_Unca Dee Dee I'm hungry." _

Dominic looked down at his watch,no wonder she was hungry….it was four o'clock she'd been running around for the last five hours with nothing but water.

"_Joe, It's five now , what time do you guys have to be at the arena?"_

" _six thirty...we should start heading back"_ They sent the girls back to go get their shoes...and Colby.

Once everyone was in the car they headed back to the hotel so Joe and Colby could gather their things for the night.

Dominic and Colby were in their room with Vaughn still in tow having refused to go with her parents once again choosing to go with was laying back in the bed watching Colby gather and make sure he had everything while Vaughn cuddled up to his side fast asleep. He could tell by the way that he kept looking back at them that Colby had something else on his mind.

"_Ok you OBVIOUSLY have something you want to say so just say it"_ Dominic decided to bite the bullet since it was obvious Colby wasn't gonna start.

"_You're good with her"_

Colby stopped at the foot of the bed admiring the that Dominic had said something first had been trying to find a way to bring up the discussion of marriage and starting a family but, he couldn't figure out how to start.

"_Yeah, she's a sweetheart,until you piss her off THEN she turns into Stephanie…..Not pretty."_

"_Sooo...Dominic…..have you ever thought of...you know?..." _

Colby trailed off unsure of how to thought for a minute before and was still drawing a blank.

"_No I don't know,you haven't said it yet?"_Colby actually felt stupid for thinking the man who asked him if he was gay even after he'd shoved his tongue down his throat would catch on that quick.

"_Have you ever thought about the future,us getting married, having kids, that kind of stuff" _

Dominic's mouth went bone dry.

"_I don't think now is the time for this discussion"_

Dominic tried to sound as calm as possible despite the fact that his thoughts were running at a mile a minute.

Colby lowered his head not wanting Dominic to see the tears forming in his eyes, he wasn't stupid he knew what that hated the dejected look on Colby's face, he carefully moved Vaughn and got up walking over to where Colby stood and hooked his index fingers into his belt loops and pulling him closer and pressing his lips to the side of his head.

"_I promise I'm not blowing you off Co-Co, we'll talk about it just not right now, this just isn't a conversation to have with Vaughn here ."_ Colby nodded still not entirely convinced that Dominic was serious.

Colby nodded still not entirely convinced that Dominic was serious.


	12. Chapter 12

It had been nearly an entire month and Dominic was still avoiding 'the talk' with Colby who was getting increasingly more irritated with that Dominic DIDN'T want to it was just he had never thought about it. Now that he'd had the time to think he could actually see himself spending the rest of his life with Colby and the more he thought about it he realized he'd actually love being married to the younger began to find himself mindlessly searching websites and wandering into jewelry stores for rings but, none of them seemed right.

Because he was so particular or 'anal' as Devin would say about what he wanted ,his talk with Stephanie replayed in his mind and then it hit him….have one custom 'd called a local jeweler back in Syracuse while Colby was at the gym a couple weeks busy Schedule left little time for him to actually do it so he told the jeweler what he wanted and told him a bit about Colby and let him do what 'spoke to him' and price was irrelevant. When Dominic saw the ring he was amazed instead of the basic Golds and silvers or platinums he'd created a beautiful black titanium setting molded to look like two dragons entwined together and at the top there were two dragon heads with brown diamond eyes and nestled in between their open mouths was a Yellow was absolutely NOTHING traditional about the ring and he knew Colby would love it. It was a bit feminine but then again, so was the person he purchased it had planned on asking him soon but he forgot to put the ring back in his bag after showing it to Devin and his mother so he would just have to wait until they went back again .Until then he would take pleasure in avoiding the subject.

His meeting with Vince had gone well both he and the board had apologised and assured him that if he returned that Eva would not be an issue and had even drawn up another very persuasive contract for him and told him to take all the time he needed to think it over but he knew that he had to make up his mind quick before they changed their minds.

He hadn't really been home having been persuaded by Colby to stay on the road with him a little while longer ,he had also managed to squeeze in some quality time with Victoria ,AJ and Nikki who had finally stopped trying to beat the hell out of him. It was Tuesday night and the couple had decided to Drive to Iowa which is how Dominic found himself sitting in the passenger seat in a deep sleep.

After a couple hours of driving Colby figured now was as good a time as any to bring up the marriage talk again. Turning off the music on his phone that he had bluetoothed to the car's stereo he took a deep breath before yelling at the top of his lungs.

"WAKE UP!" Dominic jumped and nearly put his elbow through the window, he was glad he didn't but it still hurt like hell.

"FUCK! WHAT BIT- DEAR?!"

"Ok Dominic, I've been patient enough with you and you're officially OUT of time so talk and don't pretend you don't know what the hell I'm talking about."

Dom took a few more minutes to wake himself up and willed his elbow to stop hurting like hell.

"I've never given it much thought,I mean I know I love you and I want us to last but, that's as far as I've thought I don't hate the Idea I've just been too focused on work to get it."

"You're shittin me right? You've never thought that MAYBE I would want something more…..permanent?"

"..."

Colby rolled his eyes when Dominic didn't or couldn't respond and continued to speak

" I've always felt something about you that just called out to me. That's why I always used to show up 'coincidentally' and just start having a conversation with you but,you are the most oblivious person I've ever met."

"Why does everybody keep saying that?"

"Because you ARE , Dominic I love you but, COME ON you've said it yourself, subtlety isn't exactly my strong point."

Dom let Colby's words sink in he understood exactly what he was saying but, there was one thing that still bothered him.

"What stopped YOU from asking ME out mr. not so subtle?"

"I made the first move remember."

"I asked you to talk so technically I did"

"yeah real smooth ask me into an empty locker room and stare at me until I get uncomfortable Like I said I made the first move"

A slow smile formed on Dominic's face at the memory of them making out in the empty locker room.

"good times"

"getting back to the subject"

Colby used his free hand and flicked Dom's ear.

"ow! Where were we?"

Dominic had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep himself from spilling the beans about the ring... focusing instead on saying as little as possible while managing to not piss Colby off.

"Kids….I've always wanted to be a dad , it was just a matter of finding someone I love and trust enough to start a family with...and I really feel in my heart that it's you ."

Dominic felt honored that he could make someone feel that way and at the same time.

"wow, so when you were envisioning this happening .were you thinking like adoption or artificial insemination?Did you picture choosing whose sperm to use or did you picture both the sperm samples in a turkey baster and let em race the old fashion way…..scratch that second one, you'd have a house full of half blondes in skinny jeans runnin around and jumping off of shit"

that last comment put a smile on Colby's face.

"shut up…..that's actually a good idea but,how would we choose an egg donor?"

Colby had never thought of artificial insemination as an option but, he actually liked the idea.

"I'm positive Nikki's got a few she ain't usin"

Colby had to stop himself from slamming on the brakes,positive that stopping in the middle of a highway was a terrible idea.

"You actually want HER to be the mother of our child? what about Tori"

" Tori's like my sister it's like incest besides ,You and Nikki would make gorgeous children" Dominic couldn't help but laugh at the look on Colby's face when he said that.

"What makes you think I want her possessive,superficial self centered DNA flowing through my child"

Dominic was seconds from pointing out that those characteristics could also be used to describe HIM but, he wasn't in the mood to walk to a hotel...Especially since his angry boyfriend would still be driving a car and could easily run him over.

"Calm down, it was just a Joke"

"well I'm not fuckin laughin. It was a TERRIBLE joke and I demand an apology."

Dominic smiled innocently and Colby knew it that smile...it always led to something he would end up regretting.

"Sorry Co-Co"Just as he suspected Dominic was being an ass again.

"what did I tell you about that?"

Dominic began poking Colby's cheek and saying 'sorry Colby' in his best baby voice as Colby tried to be annoyed but failed miserably. He finally stopped once Colby started snapping at his finger and decided it best to stay on topic.

"ok so, if you were to map out this whole …...future for us what would it be?"

Colby thought carefully before responding.

" I would like to have a nice little wedding ceremony, ya know just family and close friends then we'd go on a romantic honeymoon in Fiji, I saw a picture once and always wanted to go there...anyway, we'd spend the week there walking along the beach and relaxing in bed making love for hours on end.I wanted to adopt but,I love your idea for a surrogate that way we'd be there throughout the pregnancy and the birth...what do you think?"

"Isn't Jimmy Snuka from Fiji?"

"DAMMIT DOMINIC ,FOCUS !"

"ok...that sounds…...yeah"

"Alright DOCTOR KING, you're so smart why don't YOU tell me what you envisioned for us"

"I Don't know"

"come OOOOONNNNN I know you have SOMETHING planned for our future."

Boy did he ever, not that he was going to disclose that tidbit of information now.

"All I know is that I'm in this untill you get sick of me" Colby's face was starting to hurt from the force of his could be an ass sometimes but, when he just relaxed and spoke from the heart, he was a real romantic and that was the reason he had fallen for him so hard.

"remind me to kiss you when we get to my apartment"

"I may add a few things to the list of things for you to do when we get there"

It was just after two am when they arrived at Colby's apartment.

"Welcome to,'Casa de Lopez'"

Colby opened his front door allowing Dominic to enter first before entering behind him making sure to close and lock the door behind 's home was perfect and Dominic wondered how the hell he managed to keep this place spotless and he spent most of the time he wasn't working at his looked around not really touching anything…..mostly out of fear of getting his ass hardwood floors stretched the length of the apartment (or at least the part he could see ) The living room had a modern feel to it the furniture was a soft cream and the Tv sat atop a beautiful black glass and steel entertainment center. turning around he saw two doors and a large arched opening which he assumed were the kitchen , bedroom and bathroom

"this is nice"

" Come on,you haven't seen the best part"

Colby grabbed his bags and walked towards one of the closed doors and Dom followed. They went into the large bedroom which also had the same hardwood floors as the other rooms.A king sized bed took up a good majority of the room and Dominic noticed a big brown fluff ball in the middle of it

"What the hell is that?"

he questioned pointing at whatever the hell it 's eyes followed where he was pointing and smiled before heading over and picking it up and walking over towards the older man and holding it out to give him a better look at it.

"This is Kevin"

"hi Kevin…...what the hell is that?"

"He's a yorkie and he's my... OUR baby, so be nice ."

Colby set the dog down and he quickly scurried out of the room leaving the couple headed straight for the now empty bed stopping short when he realized he had left his bags in the middle of the floor.

"where do I put these?"

"in the closet"

Colby pointed to a door on the far side of the room. Dominic placed his bags neatly into the surprisingly spacious walk in closet making sure to grab his 'toiletries 'bag and set it on the dresser and started stripping down for bed, placing his discarded clothes in the hamper that sat behind the closet door and hopped into bed and making himself looked over at Colby who had also stripped down to yet another pair of barely there boxer briefs before getting in the bed and cuddling up next to Dominic whose then rolled to his side turning his back to him.

"Hey!" Colby poked Dominic in the back until he got a response.

"yes dear" Dominic was tired as hell after that long car ride and his arm was fucked up because he'd slept on it wrong now all he wanted was to wrapped his arm around Dom and began to rub his chest leaning down he dropped kisses down the older man's neck and face before whispering in his ear.

"I believe I owe you a kiss…..and you said something about….'adding' some things"

Dominic bit his lip and groaned he could feel his cock twitch at the mischief in Colby's words and knew that he wasn't going to get much sleep tonight. He felt Colby's hand slide down his stomach and into his underwear and wrap it around his semi-erect cock and stroke him to full hardness.

"oh god Co-Co" Colby sped up his movements and smirked.

"you like that baby" Colby was enjoying this ,he'd never seen Dominic this out of control, even when they had sex he was always in control of every move he made.

"shit yes"

Dominic was visibly upset when Colby removed his hand but, his little game had just begun. He rolled Dominic onto his back hooking his fingers into the sides of his underwear and with Dominic's help he slid them down and off before straddling his knees and planting kisses on his inner thighs slowly working towards the base of his cock.

"Y-you're..REALLY good at th-"

Dominic stopped mid-sentence and his eyes rolled back when Colby took the head of his cock into his warm wet mouth bobbing up and down trying to work as much of his length into his mouth as he could he wrapped his hand around the base and slowly jerked as he propped himself up on his elbows so he could watch. Reaching down Dom ran his fingers through Colby's two toned hair gently massaging his scalp and was rewarded when the younger man moaned around his cock sending another shock wave of pleasure through his system.

After a few minutes Colby released him and began licking a trail up his body until they were face to face.

"I love you"

Colby whispered against Dom's lips before he captured them in a heated kiss their tongues battled for dominance as Dominic ran his hands down Colby's back stopping at his ass giving him a hard slap on his left cheek before he began to caress the soft flesh. Colby chuckled into the kiss before pulling back planting several quick pecks on his lovers lips before he sat up. Dominic was wide awake now he continued to caress the younger man's behind and he returned the favor by rubbing his chest.

"we need lube ,I don't have any here"

"Check my shaving kit ,It's the green bag right there on the dresser"

Colby stood up and walked over to the dresser and opened the bag sitting on the top was a piece of paper picking it up he noticed it was taped to a small box.

"Dom"

"Did you find it? "

Colby turned towards Dominic holding something that did not look like the bottle that he was searching for.

"What is this?"

"I guarantee it's not the lube" Dom wasn't interested in finding out what it was,he was more interested in being inside of Colby at the moment.

"Did you buy me Jewelry?"

The box looked as if it held a ring or earrings taped to the top was a note.

"I don't mean to be rude but, I really don't give a damn Colby Just grab the lube and come back to bed "

Colby carefully detached the paper from the box and began reading it out loud.

"Hey Dumbass, it's gonna be really hard to propose without the ring luckily one of us actually has GOOD relationship experience love Devin"

Dominic's eyes widened when he heard that and made it over to where Colby stood in two strides he reached for the box in his hand not believing that she had actually thought ahead and placed the ring in his bag but, Colby turned his back towards the older man keeping it out of his reach.

"No , you don't give a damn remember"

"and you're not gonna give a damn in a minute" emphasizing his point by giving Colby another hard smack on the ass and thrusting his still hard member into it. Colby turned back around realizing that Dominic had a good point and opened the box his eyes widened at the sight of the ring. It was the perfect combination of beauty and masculinity he could feel the tears welling up and looked looked up at Dominic seeing nothing but love in his eyes.

"Is this….?"

Colby couldn't even speak but, he didn't need to Dom merely nodded and

reached for the younger man's left hand in his and removed the ring from the box carefully sliding it on Colby's ring finger. He brought Colby's hand up to his lips then leaning in and planting a quick kiss on Colby's lips and looking into his eyes.

" I love you with all my heart baby ,and I can't imagine living without knowing you're here forever...Will you marry me?"

Colby nodded still unable to speak, here Dominic was standing completely naked ,unprepared and completely doing this on the fly and he still managed to make this the sweetest moment in his life. Colby wrapped his arms around Dominic's neck and pulled him into a tight hug burying his face into the older man's closed his eyes and groaned , as touching as this moment was he was still horny and needed some release. Gently he wound his arms around Colby and reached into his case and retrieved the lube.

Popping the cap and poured some onto his middle finger and slid it between Colby's cheeks and teased his entrance. He could both feel and hear the moans coming from the younger man who began to kiss and suck at his neck. After a bit of teasing he finally inserted the digit into Colby's anxious hole working it in and out. He poured more of the liquid onto his fingers and soon he was working both his index and middle fingers inside of him.

Dominic could hear Colby's moans growing more and more desperate with every thrust of his himself was losing control as well,he was positive there was a puddle of pre cum on the floor from all the grinding they were doing. Dominic stopped and began to remove his fingers he cuckled when he felt Colby tighten his inner muscles around his fingers silently telling him not to stop .

"Baby, we need to get to the bed" Dominic whispered into his ear and Colby nodded in agreement. Separating himself from Dom, Colby walked back to the bed before he climbed in and layed on his back spreading his legs. Dominic licked his lips at the sight of his fiance's perfect frame and walked to the foot of the bed mesmerized at the sight.

He poured a generous amount of lube into his hand before tossing the bottle behind him. Grabbing his cock he began to stroke it making sure that it was properly coated as not to hurt Colby in any way.

"I think you'd have a lot more fun up here with me"

Colby pouted holding his arms out silently telling Dominic to come take him. Dominic released his member and crawled between Colby's spread legs nuzzling his face into Colby's neck reaching down he lined himself up and began to slowly enter the younger man, no sooner than Colby had adjusted to his size Dom began thrusting wildly. The room quickly filled with moans and the sound of meeting flesh it didn't take long before Colby had his first orgasm of the night…. and what a night it was.


	13. Chapter 13

The couple was rudely awaken by a knocking at the door they'd tried to ignore it but whomever was at the door was very persistent. Colby finally got up stumbling over to the drawer and found some pajama pants to put on and after some difficulty he managed to get them on and went to open the Dominic had rolled over and went back to he tried anyway ,Colby came back in a short while later.

"_Dominic,get up"_

"_why?" _

Dominic responded groggily they hadn't gotten that much sleep and was officially convinced the universe didn't want him to.

"_my mother stopped by to say hello ...and to meet you"_

He left out the part where she had noticed the ring almost immediately and demanded to meet the man who as she put it ' _didn't even have the decency to meet her before taking her baby away'. _Dominic checked the clock on the side table which read '_7:30'_

"_Tell her to come back at a reasonable hour"_

"_Why don't YOU tell her yourself? she's right here" _

Dominic sat up wide eyed being mindful to keep the sheets above his waist and smiled sheepishly at the duo standing at the foot of the between the two he was amazed at how much Colby actually looked like his mother they even wore identical scowls on their faces he made a mental note to tease him about it later but for now he had to focus on the situation at hand.

"_so what were you saying Dominic" _

"_Hello Mrs. Lopez how lovely to finally see the beautiful face behind the lovely voice" _The look on her face told him to quit while he was ahead.

"_yeah...I'm gonna go get dressed"_

Dominic carefully got up wrapping the blanket around his lower half and all but ran into the closet and threw on some when he walked back into the room that was thankfully empty but, he could hear voices coming from the living room he took a deep breath knowing he had to walk past them to get to the bathroom.

Once Dominic got showered and dressed he ventured back out into the living room to join Colby and his mother who were deep in conversation.

"_Hey, what are you two talking about?"_

two sets of deep brown eyes landed on Dominic who walked over and made himself comfortable in the overstuffed chair in the corner of the small yet cozy space.

"_We were actually talking about you." _

Colby smiled putting the older man at ease.

"_Well I certainly feel better "_

Dominic deadpanned

"_It was but, if you pull another one of THOSE stunts and hurt him again like you did you will not like what I do to YOU"_

"_yes ma'am" _

Dominic knew their was no reason to argue ,he understood her motivations she was being a typical mother who was protecting her child.

"_No that we've got that out of the way Mr. King I noticed Colby's sporting a bit more jewelry now." _

Dominic nodded and smiled Vanessa could see the love in his eyes and knew without a doubt that he loved her son and held deep regret for ignoring him for those two weeks. She looked over at Colby who seemed engrossed with his ring and smiled he was truly happy and she could only smile.

"_Yeah, I couldn't find the perfect ring so I had that custom made I kind of got the idea from Our Boss."_

"_How about I take you two out for breakfast , to celebrate the engagement"_

"_Sure, let me go get dressed" _

Colby got up and quickly headed off to get freshened up he re-emerged a short time later in yet another pair of skinny jeans that fit so snug Dominic was convinced were 'Jeggings' and a button down shirt and soon the trio was on their way to a local diner.

"_So the last time Colby and I really talked he said you were thirty five but he ALSO said you had a birthday coming up he never said when though."_

They sat at a table at 'shakey's' Diner waiting for their food to arrive and Vanessa had suggested small talk which quickly turned into Dominic basically telling her his life story. Colby sat between them not really paying attention ,too busy playing on his phone he'd thought he heard the camera go off a couple times and knew in the back of his mind that within moments the entire world would know that they were engaged.

"_he's not really big on conversations that aren't about him. My birthday is the twenty first." _Vanessa chuckled

" _sittin RIGHT here"_ Colby cut in indignantly but, his protest fell on deaf ears.

"_I know he's always loved being the center of attention,wait...this Thursday?" _

Dominic nodded

"_yep I'll be thirty six"_

"_Excuse me" _

The older pair looked towards Colby and dominic noted the annoyed look on his face.

"_are we here to celebrate or are we gonna spend the whole time discussing how self absorbed you two think I am?" _

Dominic bit his tongue to hold in the sarcastic remark his mind had conjured up.

"_Oh Colby calm down ,we're just teasing"_

Vanessa pinched his cheek and laughed she really was a wonderful woman and Dominic was beginning to like spending this time talking with her , she reminded him a lot of his mother. He couldn't wait to introduce them,He knew they'd get along great.

"_Cut it out mom" _

he gently pushed her hand away and looked towards Dom who seemed to be getting kick out of this and he didn't like it one food came a short time later and they began to eat making small talk the entire time .Dominic noticed some serious attitude coming from Colby towards him the entire time and hoped he wasn't mad but, knowing his luck that was most likely the they had arrived back at Colby's place after breakfast it was confirmed.

Colby walked in and slammed the door in Dominic's face who took a deep breath before entering the war zon- apartment to find Colby sitting on the couch flipping through channels on the TV. Dominic walked over and sat next to Colby, he tried to place his hand on the younger man's thigh but, a hard slap to the knuckles with the remote caused him to yelp in pain , even worse that was his bad hand he cradled his tender arm to his chest and waited for the pain to ease up.

"_what the fuck is wrong with you?"_

Colby looked over at him as if he'd grown two heads.

"_were you even LISTENING to the way you were talking about me earlier. 'he's not really interested in conversations that aren't about him' 'he's always loved being the center of attention' 'he spends over an hour doing his hair in the morning' " _

"_what?...we were Joking"_

"_It didn't sound like it" _

"_babe I'm sorry if i hurt you but, if I really felt that way would I have asked you to marry me? Trust me and believe me when I say I love EVERYTHING about you." _

He could see the emotions swirling in Colby's turned so that he was facing the younger man and taking another chance he reached out to him and cautiously wrapped his arms around Colby and tried to pull the younger man into his lap to no stood up and Dominic hung his head in defeat until Colby spoke.

"_Lay down"_

"_what?"_

Dominic looked up his face turned to one of confusion.

"_ ,this is a really good movie and I wanna watch it... unless you don't want to cuddle with me" _

Dominic caught on and laid down on his side making himself comfortable moving his arm so Colby could lay down as well. He shifted around for a moment scooting back until he fit perfectly into the curve of Dom's little fluff ball known as Kevin soon emerged from the kitchen and jumped onto the couch with them settling himself on the arm of the couch head and laid down. Dominic wrapped his arm around Colby and soon the couple were enjoying the movie.

_*buzz,buzz*_

The constant vibration from Dominic's cell phone was ruining the movie for Colby and that did not sit well with him as he had been wanting to see it for a while now but his schedule prevented it.

"_Either answer the damn phone or cut it off"_

"_I would but, your ass is on it" _

Colby scooted forward a bit and reached back into Dominic's pocket and grabbed his phone handed it back to him and scooted back against him.

"_now answer it and shut up"_

Dominic unlocked the device and was met with a staggering amount of instagram notifications which wasn't too odd he'd only gotten the account because Victoria set it up for him. Most of his followers were wrestling fans and friends of his sister (Devin included as well)since he and Colby got together some of them were delusional fans who refused to believe that Colby was gay and actually thought they had a chance. But he'd never gotten this many notifications...ever. curiosity getting the best of him he opened instagram to see what all of the buzz was about and sure enough there were several '_Congratulations'_ and upon further investigations he found the original photo from Colby complete with a photo of the ring.

"_hey Lopez"_

"_WHAT!" _

Colby was pissed , he was never going to get to see this whole movie.

"_do you have anything to tell me?"_

Dominic was purposely being vague hoping that the younger man would come clean.

"_Yes, Shut up so I can watch this" _

Okay if Colby didn't want to do it the easy way then so be it.

"_Did you AT LEAST tell Devin before you announced it to the world?"_

"_YES, while you and my mother were busy discussing how selfish I am she sent me a text asking me what we wanted and I told her... in case you were interested she's very happy and looks forward to helping us plan the wedding." _

Dominic rolled his eyes but didn't say another word on the subject so Colby went back to watching his movie.


	14. Chapter 14

It was thursday morning ,more importantly it was Dominic's thirty-sixth birthday but, it wasn't a very happy one. He and Colby had been at odds about the whole ' announcing their engagement via instagram' thing. Colby didn't think he did anything wrong despite Dom trying to explain several times that he would have liked their friends to find out in person and not through social had let the subject drop but, it still bothered were currently on a flight to Orlando because Colby had to compete in a house show on Friday so it was decided that they'd fly out early mostly because Dominic needed to talk to Paul and Stephanie about the contract he was 's constant fidgeting in the seat next to him wasn't helping his nerves one bit.

"_Can you please be still"_

"_I'm bored,we could have spent this time at my house bonding but you HAD to catch an early flight."_

"_you could have stayed there and flew out tomorrow"_

"_we JUST got engaged, and It's your birthday what kind of fiance would I be if I let you spend it alone and the whole point of you coming to my place was so we could spend time together, and we can't do that from two different states"_

"_I just want to get back to work, not that I don't love all this extra time together but I'm getting restless. I'm going insane being on the road but, not being able to work."_

He leaned over and pressed his lips to the corner of Colby's mouth causing the younger man to smile. Dominic moved the arm rest out of the way and pulled Colby closer wrapping his arm around put an even bigger smile on the younger man's face the couple stayed like that until the flight attendant told the passengers to prepare for landing.

The airport was a mad house there were fans EVERYWHERE this was exactly why he thought Colby tweeting that picture was a bad idea….but what did he know. With great difficulty the couple gathered their bags and the keys to the rental car. Once they were all loaded up Dominic pulled off thankful that they were away from the commotion.

"_Do you see why I was upset about the picture NOW ' it all'" _

"_No,they were happy for us,and you know how these fans get so don't get pissed because you signed up for this when we started dating." _

Many of the fans he'd signed autographs for had said their congratulations which he really appreciated.

"_FINE ' it all'."_

"_Thank you"_

Colby couldn't fight the smile and placed his hand on Dom's thigh and leaned over giving the older man a kiss on the cheek and settled back into his.

"_how long do you think it'll take you and Dev to plan the wedding?"_

"_you mean Me ,Dev, AND you " _

Colby said as a statement and not a question , Dominic had gotten out of a LOT of things with him in the past but, helping with the wedding was not going to be one of them.

"_how long is it going to take US to plan the wedding?"_

"_better. I don't know how long it's gonna take. you're coming back and you get tunnel vision when you're on the road. You don't really focus on anything other than doing actual work so we'll aim for next summer but, I want something sooner"_

"_We could elope and just have a wedding later"_

he could feel the heat from Colby's stare and though he couldn't see his face face he knew that he was giving him a look that personified the phrase 'don't be stupid'.

"_Yeah we'll do that…..if you agree to explain to your mother why her only son got married and didn't want her there"_

Dominic swallowed hard,that was not a conversation he wanted to could tell by how pale Dominic got that he realized just how insane that idea was.

"_I was thinking cream or beige they look really good together and the colors would look good against my ….our skin also I don't think either of us should wear white" _

Colby eyed Dominic suspiciously

"_I thought that would change your mind...onto another topic,what do you usually do for your birthday?"_

"_Try like hell and fail to talk my way out of whatever blind date Tori, Nikki and AJ have planned." _

Colby gave him a playful poke to the ribs when he heard that.

"_I better be your ONLY date from now on , You're mine now buddy."_

"_you know it and do me a favor…. remember that when I've pissed you off to the point where you wanna smother me with a pillow." _

"_I look forward to it you asshole now what do you wanna do? "_

Colby couldn't keep the laughter from his voice it was times like this that made him love Dom so much.

"_We could stay in and watch a movie" _Colby raised a curious eyebrow not believing what he was hearing

"_YOU just want to stay in and watch a movie….you the man who turned cooking dinner into sex-" _He was rudely cut off when Dom scoffed indignantly

"_You seduced me and besides if i do get frisky at least we'll be alone"_

"_How is cooking seductive?" _Colby rolled his eyes at that statement by Dom's definition EVERYTHING he did was for the sole purpose of seducing him.

"_ANYTHING is seductive when you do it wearing nothing but a thong….sorry about the ass burn" _

"_I'm just glad I don't wrestle in briefs anymore"_

"_me would have been hard to explain" _

"_Next time you wanna have sex in the kitchen stay away from the stove" _

"_No promises, so you up for a movie with the birthday boy?"_

"_Sounds like a plan"_

The Couple continued to talk about nothing in particular on the way back to the hotel where they dropped their bags off and Colby changed into some workout clothes before they headed over to the performance center Colby wanted to get some training in Dominic had his meeting with Paul.

Dominic arrived in front of the door to the main office where he'd scheduled to meet the COO he was a bit early but, then again he'd always been insane about time. He gave a firm knock and waited for the 'ok' to enter after a minute he heard Paul's voice only it came from behind him.

"_well,well,well. . .I hear both a happy birthday and congratulations are in order this year"_

Dominic turned around and saw Paul still dressed in his workout gear and covered in a thin sheen of sweat. Paul had seen Dominic and Colby walk in two hours early and his first thought was to finish his work out but the nagging voice in his head that sounded eerily like his wife told him that his workout would have to wait.

"_Thank you"_

"_Fair warning ….Steph's been planning again"_

"_Oh fuck"_

Dominic knew that she wasn't going to let a his engagement go uncelebrated especially when she spent a small fortune on a 'welcome back party.'

"_yeah I know but what the hell are you doing here, this is early even for you .I said noon"_

"_yet here you are speaking to me with full knowledge that I'd be a tad bit early"_

"_Two hours is not a 'tad bit'" _

He sidestepped Dominic and opened the door ushering him in before following and shutting the door behind him. They made themselves comfortable before getting down to business.

"_Did Vince double check this number? This is a LOT of money" _Dominic said eyeing the documents in front of him.

"_Yes, and we think it's fair considering you could have sued and got a lot more out of it but you didn' 're also Damn good at your job…..and Steph hates the new girl we hired and we need you back before she or one of the divas kill her."_

"_What's wrong with her?"_

"_well, Number one is the fact that she doesn't actually work, Andy usually ends up doing it while ,she flirts with every guy she sees"_

"_WHAT?!"_

Paul nodded

"_Like really flirts or like you and I flirt?"_

"_Like Eva flirts" _

Dominic's eyes widened in shock. and Paul continued

"_That's not all , She's a freakin tyrant running around demanding everyone listen to her , she doesn't actually DO anything she stands around making everybody else work and eyeballing the wrestlers."_

"_well ya can't blame her you guys ARE all attractive and You can't just fire her after all she had to be qualified for the job why else would they hire her."_

"_We're not ...I made it perfectly clear and even put it in her contract that she was only in this position until the crew leader came back from his leave of absence and would be taking over"_

"_SO basically this is hush money for having to deal with her"_

"_. . .yes"_

"_Ok, but if she pisses me off I'm sickin Nikki on her."_

"_I'll make sure it doesn't come to that" _

Dominic pulled out a pen and signed his name before handing the document felt good to be back at work but he would miss being able to sleep in and all the free time he had but, he had bills to pay and a wedding to pay for so losing sleep was a necessary evil if he wanted to keep a roof over his head and his fiance happy.

"_well...now that that's done you can finish your workout, Colby's around here somewhere so I'll find a way to busy myself while he works out."_

"_alright I'll see you around"_

"_See you at work" _

With that Dominic got up and left the office and began wandering around for a while before he grew bored and headed back out to sit in the car. Looking at the time he saw that it was past fiddled with the seat until he found the lever to lay it down and made himself comfortable, his stomach was starting to growl so he hoped Colby finished didn't realize he'd dozed off until his phone interrupted his unintentional nap. He pulled it out of his pocket and looked at the screen instant confusion showed on his features.

"_hello"_

"_hi,where are you?"_

Came the sound of Colby's voice through the speaker.

"_In the car"_

"_oh, did you get everything straightened out?"_

"_yup, I start back Monday"_

"_That's great, I'm just finishing up give me five minutes and i'll be right out"_

"_ok " _Dominic hung up and set his phone in the cup holder and made himself comfortable and soon he was dozing off once again.

"_Babe" _

Dominic turned towards the voice and cracked his eyes open seeing Colby standing by the passenger side door but what surprised him was the two women standing with him. He hit the unlock button on the door and sat his seat upright as Colby and his guest got in. Dominic leaned over the center console to give Colby a kiss which he graciously accepted.

"_What was that for?"_

Colby questioned once they separated. Dominic shrugged

"_I felt like it...so you're pickin up women now?"_

He asked gesturing towards the two ladies in the back.

"_what can I say, the ladies love me" _

Colby tried to look serious but the laughter from the backseat soon had him laughing as well.

"_This is Pam and the runt is Mercedes they're wrestlers down here at NXT Pam's ring name is Bayley and Mercedes is Sasha Banks ladies This is my fiance Dominic he's the head of the lighting department for our traveling freak show."_

Dominic's smile widened when Colby introduced him as 'his fiance' and greeted both of them.

"_so where you ladies headed?"_

"_To our apartment we walked here to warm up a bit we were gonna walk back but, Colby said you wouldn't mind" _

Dominic looked over at Colby who merely put on his seat belt.

"_you are such a gentleman"_

"_Well you know me" _

The ladies laughed at their banter as Dominic started the car and soon they were on their way.

"_Dominic, Do you mind if I ask you a question?" _

Pam spoke up from the back seat.

"_Sure"_

"_What's The Undertaker like?"_

"_Pam….really?" _Mercedes questioned ,Pam was a bit of a 'wrestling nerd'.

"_He's really nice ,intimidating as hell until you get to know him then he's one of the nicest guys you'll ever meet"_

"_That's SO cool you gotta introduce me to him " _

The rest of the trip was basically Dom answering Pamela's questions about the various legends he had learned she was a very wonderful person with a big heart and an immense love for the business she reminded him a lot of AJ, He hoped to god they Never became friends, Nikki ,AJ and Victoria was enough he did NOT need Pam as well . After about fifteen minutes of driving he finally pulled up to their home . Once they got out of the car and were safely inside Dominic drove them back to their hotel.

They walked in the room and Dominic practically fell into bed as Colby went to

shower and change. He reemerged a short time later wearing nothing except his engagement ring and drying his hair with a towel.

"_Dom..I've been thinking" _

He looked over seeing Dom had stretched out across the bed and was staring appreciatively at his body.

"_that can't be good"_ Colby gave him a stern look.

"_Be serious"_

"_What have you been thinking about honey? Tell me EVERYTHING I just KNOW it'll be super important "_

Colby decided to ignore that last comment knowing that if he waited for Dom to get serious they'd never get anywhere.

" _I was thinking about where we're going to live. Iowa is closer to my family , I have the wrestling school in Chicago but, your family is in Syracuse and we spend most of our free time there anyway. so what do you think?"_

"_Chicago seems nice" _

Colby's eyebrows shot up, Dominic was what one would call a 'Mama's Boy' so he highly doubted that he would move to a different city in New York let alone a different state.

"_Do you really expect me to believe you would move that far away from your mother?"_

"_You callin me a mama's boy twink?"_

Colby threw the towel at Dominic and it landed on his head he removed it and threw over the side of the bed knowing Colby would pick it up.

"_I only speak the truth"_

"_pretty big talk from the man with a chihuahua"_

"_He's A Yorkshire Terrier and he is OURS ,I distinctly remember telling you this" _

He felt the bed dip and felt before he saw Colby climbing towards him and just like clockwork he Straddled Dom's waist and like always Dominic wrapped his arms around Colby and his hands went right to his ass.

"_How about we just stay at my place for right now and when we get married we can start looking for houses and pick a city that way we can be all set for when we start with the babies."_

"_we should buy a house, you may have the space INSIDE but there's no yard to do anything outside "_

"_What the fuck are we doin outside right now?"_

" _Kevin need somewhere to run and play" _

"_he's not that big ,he could run a marathon in by back pocket" _

"_Dominic" _

The warning in colby's voice told him to quit while he was ahead.

"_Ok, I'm serious"_

"_Devin and I found this place online that would be PERFECT for us and any kids that we would have with room to 's great the neighborhood and school district is great, five bedrooms four bathrooms the master bedroom is HUGE and beautiful and had a walk in closet big enough for us. The basement is finished and it had a pool and a lot of grass for any kids we have and Kevin to play, and there's already a fence around the pool so we don't have to worry about having to do that later." _

The way Colby's face lit up when he spoke about the house went straight to Dominic's heart and knew that he wouldn't be able to say no.

"_That sounds promising,wait…. you went looking for houses with Devin and not me?"_

"_It was online we didn't actually GO look"_

"_Where was I?"_

"_In Stamford trying not to kill that little weasel Andrew "_

Dominic frowned at that.

"_Why the hell were you looking at houses?"_

Colby started absentmindedly playing with the hem of Dom's 'd been a nervous wreck about the whole situation and planning their future was Devin's way of keeping him to mention when Dom walked out on the Company and his anger and pain he felt towards him and the one thing that kept him together was Devin telling him that Dominic was hurting just as was Devin who'd kept him in good spirits,he had known from the moment he'd first layed eyes on Dominic he was in love and knew that he would be his husband .When he'd received that call from Dominic the shattered pieces of his heart glued themselves back together.

"_I needed something to keep my mind off of what was happening and you were so distant then you stopped answering my calls so Dev figured that if I focused on that I wouldn't run myself crazy thinking about what was happening" _

"_Is it still for sale" _

"…_.I called the realtor who's in charge of selling the property yesterday while you were in the shower and asked about it and it is and not only that but, the price dropped now it's just under three-hundred and ten thousand" _

"_you really like it? don't you"_

Colby nodded eagerly knowing already that Dominic was going to cave in he always did when it came to him.

"_Where is it?"_

"_That's the best part….it's in Syracuse"_

"_I'd like to actually see what I'm buying first"_

"_YES!"_

Colby got up and started jumping on the bed in delight before he could even finish his sentence completely forgetting that he was naked and Dominic watched in amusement. Colby stopped after a few minutes finally remembering that he was completely undressed and his dick was flopping around. He quietly got off the bed and headed towards his bag for some clothes.

"_where are you going?"_ Colby stopped and turned around.

"_To get dressed "_Colby replied ,confusion evident in his voice.

Colby's confusion quickly turned to lust when he noticed the bulge in Dom's pants a sultry smile formed on his lips.

"_were you enjoying the view?"_ Colby teased,Dom nodded eagerly a devious smile crossed his features.

"_Well now, who am I to deny my sexy fiance on his birthday?" _

Dominic closed his eyes and bit his lip quickly realizing that he was quickly becoming a sex addict thanks to Colby and he didn't mind one opened his eyes to see Colby slowly making his way back over to him and quickly began undressing. Throwing his discarded clothes on the floor Dominic situated himself in the center of the bed and looked down noticing Colby standing at the foot of the bed holding a bottle of lube and tossed it in his bottle landed right on the pillow next to his head and soon he started slowly crawling up Dom's body and straddling his waist ,bracing his hands on the older man's chest he leaned forward and connected their lips.

The kiss quickly became heated and soon moans of pleasure filled the rooms as Colby rolled his hips against Dominic's their leaking cocks rubbing 's hands quickly found their way to Colby's backside massaging the soft flesh as he nibbled and sucked at Colby's lips and tongue. The younger man deftly began reaching for the forgotten bottle once his hand came in contact he broke the kiss and sat up before he popped the top and poured a generous amount into his hand and worked the liquid along Dominic's girth making sure to get a nice coating on it. Once he got him ready he took his lube covered hand and slid it behind himself and inserted two fingers into his own entrance.

Dominic watched as Colby finger himself and could feel himself getting harder when Colby threw his head back and began to ride his fingers.

"_Can I have a turn now?" _

Dominic was quickly becoming impatient it was his birthday and although watching his fiancee finger himself was hot he'd much rather prefer his dick inside of removed his fingers and positioned his entrance over Dominic's member and began to guide it inside of unleashed a string of curse words as Colby slid onto him. Once he was fully seated he stilled himself for a moment so he could adjust Dominic's hands were everywhere, running them up and down Colby's chest before settling his left hand on Colby's hip wrapping the other around the younger man's cock and using his thumb to rub along the a moment Colby rolled his hips , smiling in satisfaction when he saw Dominic's eyes roll back in his head.

"_You like that?" _

He received a guttural moan in response and did it again this time Dom arched his hips ,driving himself deeper causing Colby to moan as he began bouncing frantically on top of Dominic who met his every thrust. Skin connecting and moaning were all that could be heard in the room neither man able to form any actual words instead focusing on the mounting pleasure within their released Colby's cock and placed it on his other hip planting his feet on the mattress he quickened the pace, Colby leaned forward onto his elbows pressing their chests together meeting the older man's gaze their faces only centimeters apart. Dominic slowed the pace back down and closed the space between them and captured his lips working his tongue into Colby's mouth attempting to memorize every inch. His hands moved around to Colby's ass and spread his cheeks and pushed his cock into his waiting hole.

Colby moaned loudly into Dominic's mouth before he broke the kiss and began pushing himself back faster into his lover's thrusts,he didn't know that could feel so good and hoped that he didn't stop.A familiar tingle in his balls let Colby know that he was dangerously close to cumming.

"_Fuck….Dom…..Don't …...Stop"_

"_Never"_

Colby whose moans were increasing in volume by the second. Colby worked his hand between them and took hold of his cock he began to stroke himself in time with Dominic's thrusts.

After a few more thrusts Colby stiffened above him ,unleashing a string of curse words as his seed coat their stomachs and his passage tighten around Dominic pulling him over the edge as curled his arms underneath Dom's, stretched his legs out and made himself comfortable in his favorite older man wrapped his arms around his love and squeezed him close as they came down from their high.

"_Colby"_

"_hmmm?"_

"_you gotta move" _

Colby snuggled closer not wanting to move,in fact he'd been falling asleep before Dominic interrupted him.

"_nnooooo"_ Dominic rolled his eyes.

"_we're sticky"_

"_Ok"_ Dominic sighed in relief,happy that the younger man was being compliant, he usually was when he was satisfied.

"_Carry me" _Were the next words out of Colby's mouth , Dominic didn't know why he didn't see that coming. He'd spent a few hours working out before they had sex, he had the right to be tired but, he was tired as well and didn't want to drop him.

Dominic rolled them until Colby was on his back and started to pull out but, was stopped cold when Colby wrapped his legs around him.

"_Baby, my legs are barely gonna be able to support ME, much less me and you."_

Looking into Colby's eyes he saw an almost bored expression.

"_You've been complaining about the few extra pounds you've gained since you quit ...so get lifting."_

"_It's my birthday" _

Colby huffed but , eventually unwrapped himself allowing Dominic to go to the bathroom and clean himself up. He came back a few moments later with a damp washcloth and proceeded to clean Colby up as well. He tossed the cloth onto the dresser and settling himself back into bed pulling Colby on top of him in the process and closed his eyes.

_*Knock,Knock,Knock*_

"_GO AWAY !" _

Dominic shouted without opening his eyes, he felt Colby flinch and hugged him closer, rubbing his back until he settled back down.

"_It's mmmmeeeeeee" _

Of course it was Victoria, she always knew when the absolutely worst moment was and took full advantage of it. Moving carefully he eased from under Colby and wrapped a blanket around him before slipping into his previously discarded pants. He walked over to the door and stuck his head out.

"_Hey Foxy"_ He greeted with a smile getting a sly smile in return.

"_Hi tiger" _His brows furrowed in confusing .

"_What?" _

"_I came by earlier to congratulate you slash wish you a happy birthday and I heard the party going on in there" _Dom's eyes widened and he felt the heat creep into his face.

"_Shut up"_ The diva began to laugh outright at his embarrassment and poked at his cheek.

"_aaawwwww you're so cute when you blush" _Her baby talk only added to his displeasure.

"_foxy I-" _

"_Baby come back to bed"_

Came Colby's sleep laced voice from behind him he pulled his head back in the door and looked back at Colby who was now awake.

"_Tori ,I'll see you later"_

He replied quickly as he closed the door and headed back over to the bed .


	15. Chapter 15

"_Alright everyone, settle down" _

Vince addressed the large group of superstars, divas and backstage crew members. He'd called Everyone down for an eight am down at the Hotel's large conference room Introduce them to the 'Newest employee'. No one outside of Colby,Paul and himself knew that Dominic had resigned and he was having a lot of fun making them squirm.

Monday came far too quickly for Dominic's liking ,He could have started later but, thanks to his inability to say 'no' to his friends he'd had to catch a red eye home and pack some clothes appropriate for work. He'd also gotten in contact with Devin's real estate agent to get the ball rolling on the house. Then he had Devin drive him back to the airport for his flight to Tallahassee where he would be meeting up with Colby and the rest of their traveling to all of his 'new' Coworkers he was sitting in the hall outside the conference room waiting to be had told them he went home and Vince had sworn them and Paul to secrecy.

"_Why are we going through this again? Can't we just go to Cookie's house and drag his ass back here?" _

Aj, Victoria ,Brie ,Nikki ,Renee and Trinity all sat together in the back talking. None of them liked Jenessa. She was the temp that had been hired to take over for Dominic but apparently they had found someone else. They had been assured that this person wasn't gonna be too 'handsy' when their respective others but, that didn't mean that they had to like him.

"_I'm with AJ on this one"_

Victoria agreed, like AJ she wasn't too keen on someone else taking Dominic's job.

"_We could get John to carry him"_ Nikki threw in Renee was amazed and slightly impressed at how fast and easy these girls planned a kidnaping.

"_Hush I'm trying to listen"_

Brie shushed the cackling divas seated next to her.

"_you hush" _Nikki replied back

"_Everyone hush" _

Trinity cut in having had enough of their bickering over the last couple months.

"_Alright ladies and gentlemen we've interviewed and done background checks on a lot of people and we think we've found the PERFECT candidate for the job..." _

Paul started with a bright smile and an overly enthusiastic attitude.A collective groan filled the room none of the lighting department were particularly fond of getting a new department head. Dominic had structure and was willing to work just as hard as them, not like Jenessa who seemed to enjoy telling them what to do and running off and flirting. Vince had let it slip that the person was familiar with the operations and rumor had got out that Jenessa was being promoted to the position full time, even she herself had been convinced that was the strode over towards the door and opened it the smile still firmly on his face and Vince also wore a similar smile.

"_Ladies and gentleman please welcome ….."_ He paused for dramatic effect trying like hell to keep from laughing his ass off "_Dominic King"_

"_WHAT!?"_

Was the collective response of everyone in the room nobody believing that's what he'd said until they saw Dominic enter with a smile on his face giving a cocky wave. Victoria looked at Colby who sat right in front of her, noticing that he didn't look at all surprised and rolled her eyes leaning over she whispered to AJ who made an indignant face and stuck her tongue out at the back of his laughed at AJ's antics while Nikki quietly plotted on making him pay for not telling them.

"_Hello again everyone,I tried to stay away but, like an incurable disease you've all managed to get into my system.."_

He paused and pointed over at one of his crew members

"_shut up Wilson" _he said knowing he was about to make a smart ass remark before folding his fingers in front of himself and continuing. " _and to the lovely ladies and gentlemen on the lighting crew please be patient with me ,I'm a bit out of practice and again , shut up Wilson"_

the group laughed harder at that Dominic saw Wilson's lip twitch when he said 'out of practice' and knew that once again he was ready to respond with something of a smartass nature.

"_Any who, let's just get this shit done ok" _

A round of cheers erupted at that after a few moments Vince spoke a bit more and soon everyone was dismissed. Dominic made a move to head out but, a sharp pull on his collar halted his turned and found Stephanie standing there looking none too happy Paul stood next to him looking just as scared as he probably did,both of them knew how bad her bad moods were and neither were feeling confident that they would get out of this alive.

"_Why didn't I know about this?"_

Dominic's caramel eyes met Paul's blue ones both men turning back to Stephanie before they both spoke at once.

"_It was Vince's Idea" _

That was the safe response both knowing that her father was the one man she wouldn't kill in cold blood if need be. Without a word she looked at Paul and then at Dom successfully putting them both on edge. She then nodded before walking out of the conference room without another and Dominic both released a breath they didn't know they were holding and waited a few minutes before they headed out as well.

Dominic was kneeling behind the announce table in the American Airlines Arena hooking up the was now six thirty and he had spent the last hour playing catch up, he'd gotten a late start due to everyone welcoming him back and congratulating him on his engagement.

Once he had everything hooked up and in place he headed up to the sound booth to make sure everything was set for the show. The fans were starting to file in and he had to get everything perfect, after having finished that he headed out to the production truck. Opening the door he saw the woman whom he'd been told was Jenessa sitting back with her feet kicked up.

"_Hi" _She looked over not at all concerned with the fact that he was her boss and smiled.

"_Hey , you're…. Eric right?"_ He put on a fake smile

"_You're close….. it's Dominic, and what are you doing in here you're supposed to be down at the sound booth with Aiden?" She _

"_I thought about it and I didn't feel like it, I figured I could hang in here with you….maybe have some fun" _

Dominic wondered why all the crazy women gravitated towards him thanking whoever was listening that he was gay.

"_Ok there are three things wrong with that plan"_

"_What?"_

"_I'm gay, I'm Engaged and….oh yeah I'm your BOSS so get up get out and get your ass to the sound booth NOW" _

Placing her feet on the ground she gave an exaggerated eye roll as she and left the trailer mumbling obscenities the entire time.

Dominic readjusted the height on the chair and made himself comfortable and began his routine of turning everything on and making sure there weren't any issues or electrical glitches in the system. It was halfway into the show and it was going smoothly Dominic had fell right back into the rhythm of his work.

"_Heyyyyyy Caveman"_

He felt a pair of arms wrap around his neck and rolled his eyes. He pushed the mouthpiece on his headset away from his mouth and spoke his eyes never leaving the power grid in front of him.

"_What?!" _The visitor scoffed and Dom rolled his eyes

"_A lady can't come by to welcome an old friend back?"_

"_Ariane…..the last time we saw each other you and your band of merry bitches were trying to split up Colby and I "_

"_who you callin a bitch"_

"_you are distracting so tell me what you want and then leave" He still hadn't looked at her instead keeping steady focus on the screen in front of him._

"_I wanted to apologise….for everything" _

THAT broke his concentration he turned towards the petite diva looking into her eyes ,he saw some sincerity there but, she wasn't to be trusted.

"_Thank you ,now If you'll excuse me I have work to do." _

With that he turned and went right back to work vaguely hearing the door open and he knew it the show was over and he was powering down the equipment and heading inside to help with the break down.

"_DAMNIT DOMINIC!"_

He'd made it as far as the locker rooms before he heard a very familiar very angry voice halting him in his around he came face to face with a pair of very pissed off looking brown eyes.

"_Yes dear"_

"_You lied to me" _

the older man's face contorted in confusion

"_About what?"_

"_you said you'd make sure you ate something when you left this morning. you PROMISED me you'd take care of yourself and you're already skipping meals."_

His face softened when he head the panic in the younger man's voice and saw it in his eyes.

"_Baby, I'm sorry….I just got caught up in everything and II, I don't know"_

Dominic felt like an ass,once again he'd completely lost track of time and thinking back he hadn't eaten since breakfast and even then he had only had a couple bites of whatever the hell Colby was eating.

"_Let's go"_

Without another word Colby turned and began walking , not wanting to further upset him Dominic followed behind.

"_Mind telling me where we're going?" _

He finally spoke up once they got to their rental, Colby had busied himself putting his bags in the trunk as Dominic stood waiting for a response.

"_You need to eat , NOW and as your fiance it's my job to both kick you in the ass for being so stupid and feeding you so get in the damn car" _

he closed the trunk with more force than necessary causing Dominic to jump.

"_I have to stay and help"_

The younger man's featured darkened instantly at the news and he turned towards Dom and stepped towards him getting right in his face.

"_you CAN and you WILL Dominic, YOU'RE the one in charge, now FUCKIN ACT LIKE IT!"_

He poked the older man in the chest to accentuate his words. Dominic was beginning to wonder when his sweet loving fiance had been brutally murdered by this maniac in front of him. Moving slowly he placed his hand over his lover's and brought it to his lips giving it a gentle kiss before placing the hand at Colby's then wrapped his arms around the younger man's slim waist and pulled him closer Dom leaned in to press a kiss to his fiance's lips but, he turned his head and his lips landed on his cheek instead.

"_yes I am but, I can't just abuse my power like that"_

Dominic whispered in his ear so that only his love who stood stiff in his arms and flat out refusing to return the hug could hear him. Dominic sighed in defeat when he saw that Colby wasn't going to give on the subject and spoke again.

"_Wait for me in the car,give me twenty minutes and I'll be back then we'll go" _

The younger man nodded and pulled out of his arms and walking around to the driver's side and getting into the car.

Dominic turned and headed back into the arena hoping Tony wouldn't mind him taking off. He found the older man down by the ring with a few others breaking breaking down the ring.

"_Hey Tony" _

"_Hey,what are you still doing here? Steve said he saw you leave with Colby"_

" _I wa-" _Tony held up his hand halting his words mid-sentence.

"_He also heard your conversation,you haven't eaten today which is the ONLY thing you're about to do, I'm pullin rank and the next time you pull a stunt like this I'm going to Stephanie. you got me?" _

Dom took a deep breath and nodded. He told everyone goodnight before heading back out to the car.


	16. Chapter 16

The couple lay in the hotel bed watching tv ,they'd stopped and grabbed a pizza and some wings on the way back. Colby was glad that Dominic had eaten something. As usual the younger man was curled up to his lover's side with his head on his chest their legs tangled together enjoying the warmth of both the covers and his fiance.

Dominic's fingers danced along Colby's back and occasionally down to his backside as he tried to concentrate on the movie. The older man was more focused on Colby's attire ...or lack there of , the florida night was hot and although Dominic had turned the air conditioning on in the room giving it a comfortable chill,it wasn't enough because while he lay in his boxer briefs Colby had decided that his barely there underwear was too hot and was now currently nude under the blankets and who was he to tell a grown man what to do. He stuck his middle finger into his mouth to get it good and wet for what he was about to do.

Colby bit his lip as he felt felt Dom's hand start to ease between his lower man took their eyes from the screen as Dominic continued .Colby eased further onto his stomach giving him better access making sure to brush against his hardened smiled as the digit slipped easily into the younger man's entrance, and began lazily thrusting it into the younger man who let out a squeak of pleasure with every 's moans increased when he felt a second finger enter his body and without thinking grabbed his lover's thigh pulling it tighter between his legs and began rolling his hips back onto Dom's fingers and forward creating a delicious friction against his cock.

"_mmmm, fuck ,yeah"_

Dominic looked down at Colby and his own neglected cock was strained against his underwear and begging for release but,he would ignore it for now more focused on Colby's pleasure than his own. he reached for the nightstand drawer trying to find something to help ease the discomfort he knew Colby would be feeling due to poor lubrication and grabbed a bottle and brought it to his face smiling when he saw it was the baby oil and squirted some on Colby's hole getting his fingers good and oiled. He inserted a third one and sped up his movements trying hard to ignore the pain from the death grip Colby now had on his leg while he humped it.

"_ohhh god yes Dom, more ,please." _

"_what my baby wants, he gets" _

Twisting his fingers he found Colby's sweet spot forcing a string of curse words from the younger man's lips.

He could feel his lover's movements grow more desperate with each thrust as his moans grew in volume. Colby had the sense of mind to bury his face into Dom's neck to muffle his cries as he spilled his seed onto the older man's leg before his body went limp.

Dominic gently removed his fingers from his lover's wasn't in the mood to get up and go to the bathroom so he grabbed the pillowcase off of the pillow and used it to clean the substance from his thigh before he repositioned them so he could spoon behind Colby.

"_Cookie"_

the younger man could feel his lover's erection pressing against his backside and thought it was odd that he wasn't attempting to do anything to alleviate it.

"_Dom?" _

He called again wondering why he hadn't gotten a response. Looking over his shoulder he discovered that the older man had actually fallen asleep despite his uncomfortable state. He planted a quick kiss on Dominic's parted lips before turning back around and falling asleep himself.

The next few weeks were hectic Colby had a lot of media to do on top of the tapings and house shows,likewise Dominic had to get back in the habit of actually '**DOING **something Vs. Just sitting around on his ass during the shows'. He also had to work out the kinks for the stage lighting and titantron needed for Wrestlemania full schedule wasn't the only thing keeping them apart Colby and one of his friends had opened a wrestling school together and Dominic was insanely proud of him they barely got any time to spend more than a few stolen moments together.

Dominic stared at the monitor as he watched the 3D diagram of what was going to be the design for the upcoming Wrestlemania trying to figure out the lighting and wiring configuration .He had no choice but to use the computer in his rarely used office located on the nineteenth floor of titan towers instead of his laptop because the programs he needed worked a hell of a lot better on in. Designing the Wrestlemania set was the part he loved most about his job. When he'd been interviewing for the position his test had been to design the set for the 'payback' pay-per view ,needless to say the board loved it and he'd been at it ever since.

It was pretty much just hours of nothing templates , diagrams and wire configuration that had once consumed his entire existence but,a certain superstar had made a place for himself in both his heart and his mind leaving little room for him to concentrate. A knock on his door took his attention from the screen, looking over he smiled and greeted the older Mcmahon sibling standing in the open doorway.

"_Wow, you really ARE here, I thought dad was just pulling my leg." _

Shane had always been the most laid back member of his family. He was also the first one that Dominic had pleasure of meeting.

"_Yeah ,I'm trying to get everything done before the Rumble this year that way we're not running around crazy at the last minute like we were in back in April"_

Shane grimaced at the memory,They had been so backed up his father had even chipped in to help set up. He turned back to the screen and continued working ,Shane had came in and sat in the plush chair in front of the desk and made himself comfortable.

"_Probably a good idea…..So…..you FINALLY popped the question?" _He'd been wondering when he was gonna get to that, much like Stephanie, Shane had also adopted him as a little brother.

"_Yes"_ Shane couldn't help but notice the look of deep love and affection in the younger man's eyes when he thought about his fiance and smiled.

"_I'm glad you finally found someone who cares about you ,so when's the wedding and when do we get fitted for suits?" _

"_I'll let you know when we get to that"_

"_geez, you guys have been engaged for what,two months and you still haven't even picked a date"_

"_we've been so busy we barely have a chance to say more then 'hi' to each other over the phone, between My work , his work and, his wrestling school he's been busier than me and you put together. hell we'll be lucky to get married before 2020" _

He knew the older man could hear the longing in his voice but, didn't care ,he truly did miss the hell out of Colby.

"_I know the feeling…..aren't they gonna be in the area soon?" _

Dominic's ears perked up as he reached for his copy of the travel schedule , sure enough the next stop on the tour was a few stops in Connecticut for a couple shows and then they were off to New York which meant that he'd be able to see the love of his life in person at least once before shit got even crazier which wasn't much but, he would take what he could looked at the date and nearly choked on his spit.

"_The show is TOMORROW?...How fuckin long have I been sitting in front of this thing?" _

The older man laughed at this,Dominic had quite the history of getting lost in his work and quite obviously now was no different.

"_Quite a while, everyone here's learned to just leave food and water on your desk every so often" _

Before Dominic could respond his Desk phone rang he stared at it for a moment wondering who would be calling it.

"_You DO know staring at it won't make it answer itself don't you?" _

The younger man flipped him the bird and picked up the receiver.

"_World Wrestling Entertainment lighting and engineering department this is Dr. Dominic King speaking, how may I help you?"_

Dominic hated having to use that long winded ass greeting when he answered the office phone mainly because if a call came DIRECTLY to his phone it meant it was someone he knew.

"_Hey Cookie" _

Shane could tell just by the look on his face that it was Colby on the other end and quickly made himself scarce not wanting to intrude on the conversation.

"_Hi honey, to what do I owe this pleasure?" _

He couldn't keep the smile out of his voice and honestly he wasn't trying to.

"_Well...you'll be happy to know that I am at this very moment standing in an airport in Stanford and I needed to know where you're staying."_

"_At my apartment"_

"_You have an apartment here?"_

"_Shit,I_ _knew I forgot something….When I took the job,Vince saw to it that I had somewhere to stay while I'm here. He offered to let me stay at his place but, I didn't want to intrude so he found a nice two bedroom apartment for me to rent while I was here."_

"_Ok. so where is it"_

"_101 Park Place ,it's on Washington BLVD. Why don't you come to the office and keep me Company?"_

Colby chuckled at the offer.

"_Oh no, I'm not falling for THAT line again,when I get there you'll start talking about how loud it is and tell me to come closer, then I end with your di-"_

The younger man caught himself remembering he was in a crowded airport and there were kids around he cleared his throat before he continued

"_you know what, inside me in front of a large crowd of unknowing people, Thank GOODNESS no one saw us...I wouldn't want to see that on youtube"_

Dominic rolled his eyes and smirked as he thought about that moment in smiled to himself as he remembered their 'voyeuristic' romps He'd been working the sound booth a house show, one of the sound techs had gotten sick and the only other person besides him was working another show three hours away .That particular night Colby had been taken off of the card because that whole incident with Eva had JUST happened (and the WWE couldn't not punish the younger man in SOME way) so Dom had talked him into keeping him company while he worked. Colby had been minding his own business when Dominic slipped behind him and before he knew it they were having sex in front of twenty thousand people who were all too busy watching John Cena do what he did best.

"_you started it"_

Dominic stated with humor clearly in his voice ...OF COURSE he would conveniently leave out the part where he'd spent the entire show groping him. Colby had no response for that the truth was this last month without Dominic had been hard, he missed him like crazy. He wasn't going to mention he did have an itch that hadn't been scratched in a while and going to Dominic's office WOULD offer him the opportunity to have sex sooner rather than later .More than that though he was curious as to what Dom's office looked like so he decided to take him up on his offer.

"_What about my bags?"_

"_Is Stephanie there ?"_

"_Yeah, why?"_

"_She has the spare key to my place , drop the bags off there and then meet me here"_

"_Ok,I'll grab a ride with Jon and Foxy drop me off"_

"_I'm on the nineteenth floor , when you get off off the elevator you take a right it's at the end of the hall and when Angel tries to stop you just tell her that it's business"_

"_Why?"_

"_She's very. . .um prof . . fuck it. she's INSANE, She's one hell of a worker but, she's got a stick up her ass….and not the kind you like either, and PLEASE try to be calm " _

"_Who did you piss off in a former life to be stuck with all of these CRAZY women?"_

"_smart ass"_

Colby laughed at Dom's response,it was rare that he got the upper hand with the older man so he enjoyed it when he could.

"_I'll be there in fifteen minutes" _

The couple said their farewells before hanging quickly got back to work trying to get done as quick as possible not wanting to spend most of the time he had with Colby to be spent working.


	17. Chapter 17

Dominic had once again become absorbed in his work when he heard a commotion in the hall. He listened closer and heard the voice of the man who filled his dreams and the shrill screech of the harpie that haunted the hallway. Quickly getting up he headed out to the reception area to see what was going on. Sure enough when he got there and sure enough there was Angel blocking Colby's path to his doorway. He could tell by the redness in the younger man's face that he was at the end of his rope with the overzealous receptionist.

"_Angel what the hell is going on here?" _

She turned around and her scowl immediately transformed into a appearance always amazed him she had the looks of a supermodel with her brilliant green eyes shined brightly against her contrasting black hair ,she had a body that even he himself had fantasized about but, her attitude was the deterrent that turned her admirers away...fast.

"_ thank goodness you're here , can you please tell this…." _She pointed at Colby in disgust , as if he weren't worthy of breathing her air as she continued to speak. "_neanderthal that you do not have time for whatever he has to say so he can be on his way"_

Dominic sometimes wondered why she even worked for the company, TRUE she was great at her job but, she treated the few wrestlers and divas that she'd met as if they were garbage,luckily she had limited interactions with them which was why she worked down in the media floor and not anywhere else in the building where they tended to frequent.

"_As I've said before you frigid bitch he invited me"_

She scoffed and responded before he could open his mouth.

"_AS IF he would associate with the likes of YOU...He has a PHD in electrical engineering and look at you, you're what some little gold digger trying to land yourself a rich man so you can buy some more hair dye"_

Dominic had to admit that Colby did look a bit common, in his ever present skinny jeans a green and blue plaid button down shirt ,his hair was pulled back in a messy bun , a black snap back perched on his head his glasses that Dominic found positively adorable were on his face with a well worn pair of black and white converse on his feet. He didn't think she was THAT oblivious as to not know who he was despite his clothing choice his face was plastered on a poster that hung right across from her desk.

"_Angel that's enough, I think you owe an apology"_

the raven haired harpy looked at him as if he had gone insane.

"_Why?"_

"_Because he is a one of the top superstars in this company and he like myself is a close personal friend of the Mcmahons and lastly but, and this is by far the MOST important part so pay really close attention to this…. he is my fiancee and you WILL treat him with respect , now apologize to him and .OF . ."_

She looked back towards Colby who had a shit eating grin on his face as he held his left hand up making sure she got a good look at his engagement ring. She gritted her teeth and forced out the word 'Sorry' before she sidestepped the partial blond and quietly stomped back to her desk. The younger man got a good look at his fiance's appearance taking in the black three piece suit( minus the jacket) he'd paired it with a pale yellow shirt and a black,yellow and cream looked amazing and the cologne he was wearing smelled amazing as well he was ready to pounce on him despite the bitch behind him ,he could actually feel her staring daggers at his back.

"_what?"_ Dom questioned when he saw the strange look he was being given.

"_you look great"_

The older man looked down at himself as if he'd just realized what he was wearing .

"_What…..This old thing?" _

He looped his arm through Colby's and walked him back down to his office. He ushered him in before he entered and closed the door behind him. He took a seat behind his desk and continued working as Colby explored the small space.

The younger man soon found his way behind Dominic watching the screen in awe as he worked.

"_What's that?"_

"_It's a rough outline of the Wrestlemania 31 set the framework and overall design is done I just need to figure out the Logo and titantron placement"_

Colby placed his hands on Dominic's shoulders and began to gently work the tense tried to focus on his work but, it was obvious that Colby had other plans, his eyes slid close when he felt the soft lips of his fiance press against his neck.

"_mmmm...what are you doing?"_

Colby kissed a trail up to his ear and licked around the shell and whispered seductively.

"_Getting what I want" _

he continued his ministrations while Dominic strained to keep his eyes opened in a desperate attempt to get the last few items saved.

"_Baby, give me a minute to finish this and I'm all yours"_

Colby's response was to walk around his chair planting himself firmly in the older man's lap facing him and threw his arms around his ground his growing erection into Dom's who at this moment was just struggling to keep his focus on the task at hand.

"_That wasn't a mi-"_ He didn't get to finish his sentence before Colby brought his lips down onto his once again.

He tried in vain to match the younger man's passion. Their tongues sliding against each as they worked to make up for the time spent apart. Dominic broke the kiss and took a deep when he began getting light headed. Colby took his hat off and tossed it on the desk behind him before leaning forward reattaching his lips to the older man's neck, quickly finding and exploring his sweet spot. He unbuttoned Dom's vest and removed his tie tossing them on the desk with his hat

"_ya know…. we...we…. can..shhi..head out now?" _

Colby shook his head in the negative and placed his hands on either side of Dom's face before he stopped and met his eyes their lips barely touching as he placed a quick kiss to' Dom's lips before he continued *kiss* "_I want you right here " _*kiss* _right now_*kiss* _and NOBODY is going to stop me." _He traced his lips with his tongue and just before he could continue the door flew open.

"_ " _

Colby instantly tensed in his arms and buried his face into Dom's neck and let out a string of curse words when he heard the high pitched voice he caressed the younger man's back trying to calm him down as he spoke.

"_Yes Miss Capriotti"_

He noticed the distaste in her eyes , her gaze had went straight to Colby when she came before they settled on him.

"_Mrs. McMahon is here to see you"_

"_Which one?" _

"_Stephanie and she's got her adorable little girl Dawn with her " _

Her smile was as phony as a three dollar bill. Dominic raised an eyebrow when she Mispronounced the little girl's name

"_Before I start I'd like to point out that Stephanie would be , it's easier Secondly her daughter's name is Vaughn and why didn't you tell her I was busy?"_ her lip curled up in disgust.

"_Because you aren't….This is a place of business NOT a whore house" _

Dominic flinched and nearly bit through his lip when he felt Colby grit his teeth, catching a bit of his skin with could feel the younger man shaking and knew he was pissed at her words and couldn't honestly blame him she was being a bitch towards him for no reason . He reached into Colby's back pocket and pulled his phone out and dialed Stephanie's number.

"_Hello Colby"_ Came the Principal owner's voice through the speaker.

"_it's Dominic"_ He heard a chuckle filter through the phone when she heard his voice.

"_I should have figured as much,Are you guys busy?"_

"_yeah"_

"_Why didn't she….never mind,I already know. Listen finish doing…..whatever,and clean up afterwards, I'd hate for the janitor to find THAT mess.I'll talk to you later"_

"_will do boss"_

He hung up the phone and tossed it on the desk ,before turning back towards Angel.

"_Leave and close the door behind you" _

She rolled her eyes and complied, he could tell she was pissed at his refusal to see Stephanie in favor of being with his felt Colby's body relax the second the door closed and decided that they weren't gonna be left alone as long as they were there.

"_We should go" _

Colby's head shot up when he heard that confusion plastered across his face.

"_Why?"_

"_Because ,she's gonna keep doing that"_

His face went from confused to devilish in a matter of seconds before he stood up, his hand dug into his pocket and pulled out what looked like a small tube filled with a blue substance and tossed it to him. He caught it and studied the label which read 'Blueberry lubricant before opening it and smelling the sweet fruity scent of the cleared his throat getting the older man's attention.

His eyes nearly bugged out of his head when he looking back up at the younger man was bent over the desk with his pants and underwear pulled down to just below his ass.

Colby turned around to see what was taking Dom so long to touch him he was already wound tight due to the lack of sex over the last month, he could see that his fiance was as well and here he is reading the bottle of lube.

"_we don't have all day,hurry up and fuck me" _

He stuck his ass out further to drive his point home.

Dominic couldn't help but to chuckle as he poured some of the lube onto his closer he set the lube on the desk and used his now free hand to spread Colby's pressed his lubricated digit against the exposed entrance watching intently as it slowly sunk into the heat of his lover's hole.

Colby was dangerously close to murder right now,Dominic was taking his sweet time preparing him and as good as it felt it wasn't good as Colby felt like he was going to scream he felt the blunt tip of Dominic's erection press against his entrance.

"_Fuck ,finally"_

Colby cried out in relief as he felt the delicious stretch that only his fiance's amazing dick could provide. Dominic bit his lip and groaned as he slowly pushed his cock into his lover. Dominic let loose a string of curse words under his breath he'd missed how amazing being inside Colby placed his hands on his lover's hips as he slowly pushed his length inside of the tight hole, apparently he wasn't going fast enough for Colby who pushed back onto his cock ,knocking him off balance causing both of them to fall back into the leather chair. Dominic's hands reached for the edge of the desk trying to keep the chair from falling over as well.

"_Damn , was that REALLY necessary?"_

Dominic quipped. Colby leaned back against Dom's chest, placing his hand on the older man's cheek he turned his head so they were staring into each other's eyes.

"_you were going too slow...as usual" _

Dominic leaned down and pressed his lips against the younger man's sliding his tongue past the seam of his lips to mate with his. He wrapped his arms around his lover's waist and began to slowly roll his hips upward.

He groaned into the younger man's mouth,being inside Colby was heaven and he was looking forward to spending the rest of his life with slid his hands down to stroke the younger man's member, while his other hand busied itself massaging his sack.

Colby groaned and braced his hands on the arms of the chair for leverage as rode the older man's cock with all his might alternating between bouncing up and down and rolling his looked over his shoulder again to make sure Dom's hands were where he put jerked off during sex was fun but, he'd found out after hours of sex with his fiance ,that he was addicted to cumming without it.

"_FUCK!"_

Dominic cried out and gripped the headrest tighter, he'd been ordered to place his hands there because Colby was satan and wanted to punish him and demanded that he sit there and take eyes were crossed to the point where he swore they would be stuck that way.

Colby could feel his muscles spasming and knew he was close,he tried to keep quiet but, the way Dom's cock was pummeling his sweet spot was proving it to be a fruitless effort. The older man could hear Colby's moans growing in volume and without a second thought he let go of the armrest and clamped his hands over his lover's mouth. After a few more thrusts he felt Colby's teeth sink into his hand as he stiffened on top of him as his orgasm washed over him before collapsing .Dominic wrapped his arm around Colby's waist and stood up bracing his other one on the desk beside the younger man's head and began thrusting mercilessly and before long had came to completion as well.


	18. Chapter 18

Dominic carried Colby into the the apartment, and shut the door making sure to secure the was a little after five in the afternoon,after they had finished their little office romp they cleaned up and headed out. The younger man had fallen asleep in the car and after spending twenty minutes trying (and failing) to wake him up it left him with two options, carry him upstairs or let him sleep in the 'd gone with the latter not in the mood to fight. He carefully climbed the stairs and headed towards the master bedroom he gently laid Colby down and removed his shoes setting them on the floor as well as his hat and glasses setting them on the nightstand. He then made his way to the kitchen to see what food he could find to make for dinner.

A knock on the door interrupted his search, walking around the island that separated the kitchen from the living room he made his way over to the door and looked through the peephole spotting Victoria on the other side and opened the door.

"_Hey Foxy"_

He greeted stepping aside so the leggy diva could enter,he raised a curious eyebrow in her direction upon noticing she had her bags.

"_Hey Cookie"_

She tossed over her shoulder with an eerily stoic tone in her voice. She never broke her pace as she strode upstairs and had a feeling she was headed towards the second room that she usually used whenever they were in quickly closed and locked the door before heading towards the guest room. When he got there he folded his arms and leaned against the doorframe and watched as she stomped around the room ,snatching drawers open and practically chokeslamming her clothes into them.

"_you wanna tell me why you're here? "_

The diva stopped and looked in his direction with pure hatred in her eyes and involuntarily took three steps back.

"_What do you mean why am I here I ALWAYS stay with you when we're here or in Syracuse, JUST like you stay with me when we're in Florida" _

Her tone was assertive and that scared the hell out of him. Taking cautious steps he reentered the room,walked over and stood in front of her.

"_this is true….but,you've been hanging pretty close to Jon lately...what happened?" _

The now psychotic looking lady clasped her hands onto his shoulders and squeezed tightly digging her nails into his flesh and causing the older man to grit his teeth in pain.

"_What happened, what happened ….you wanna know !?"_

He nodded a yes despite the little voice in his head telling him to abort mission and run like hell.

"_That Blue eyed fuckface proposed to me" _

"_that's gr-"_ he started to say but, was abruptly cut off by Victoria's enraged voice.

"_DURING SEX !" _

Tori shoved him back and began to pace the room as she spoke.

"_Can you believe him I was RIGHT in the middle of an orgasm and he goes and pulls THAT."_

Dominic's eyes widened as he silently prayed that the image of Tori and Jon fucking would one day leave his walked back towards the bed and sat down before his legs gave out.

"_are you serious?"_

She broke down crying as she nodded and sat down next to pulled her close and rocked her gently as she cried her eyes out into his chest.

"_What's wrong with her?"_

Colby's sleep laced voice from the doorway caught the duo's attention.

"_Fucking asshole" _The younger man rolled his eyes he knew just WHO she was referring to.

"_What'd he do?"_

"_He-"_a banging on the door interrupted her before she could finish followed by a familiar voice.

"_TORI….CAVEMAN….OPEN UP I KNOW SHE'S IN THERE!" _

The Diva's anger returned when they heard Jon screaming.

"_Don't let him in here" _

Dominic nodded but, Colby had already went to open the door.

He untangled himself from her arms and headed out towards the living room closing the door to the room behind His fiance was a LOT quicker than he was and had made it to the door before he'd reached the bottom step.

"Colby ,no"

"Why not?" The older man looked towards his fiance confused.

"_she's' our friend and doesn't want him in here" _

He opened the door and let jon in anyway before he spoke.

" _So is he so we can't take sides"_

"_The man proposed during sex"_

"_So …..the only reason you proposed was because I found the ring and even then the only thing you cared about was having sex , what's the difference?"_

" _NO, I was ALWAY going to propose...you finding the ring put a wrench in my plan to do it when we were somewhere more presentable and I had to improvise,you could have said no and kicked me out, I would've understood"_

"_Not that I don't love hearing about your sex life…..but CAN WE GET BACK TO ME NOW!?"_

Jon was getting pissed ,He knew she was there Dominic was her best friend, there was no one else she would think to go to.

"_Sorry, She's really emotional right now Jon.I think you should go back to the hotel an-" _The blue eyed man nodded and went over to the couch and sat down.

"_Or ,ya know just have a seat,whatever works for you, kick your feet up .have a beer throw a party"_

the older man mumbled turning around and walking back upstairs to the guest room leaving Jon and Colby alone.

"_Why is he…."_ The diva began before it hit her.

"_...Colby"_ she whispered harshly once the door was closed Dominic nodded .

"_I'm sorry."_

"_Dammit ,I knew I shouldn't have come here" _She flopped back on the bed.

"_I got an idea." _He pulled out his phone and sent a quick 'S.O.S' text to AJ ,Nikki and Stephanie letting them know what was going on. They responded quickly and agreed to meet at Stephanie and Paul's home.

"_Get up,we're going to Stephanie's"_

He looked back towards the sullen diva who suddenly sat up.

"_what about Jon?"_

"_I'll protect you"_ She nodded before getting up and engulfing him into a tight hug.

"_I love you Cookie" _He wrapped his arms around her and returned the hug with just as much enthusiasm.

"_I love you too Foxy" _The duo separate after a few minutes ,Dom grabbed her hand and led her into the hall and down towards the front door. They were halfway to the door when Jon spotted them and hopped over the couch making a beeline for Tori.

"_Tori,please just listen"_

"_Jon...Not right now ,I….I just need some time" _Before he could respond she released Dominic's hand and walked out the door.

"_we're gonna go….get some air….we'll be back"_ Without another word he too walked out of the door.

"_ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME!" _

Nikki's voice rang through the dining room of the extravagant Levesque home. Victoria had just got done retelling the story of what Jon had done. It frightened him how all three women looked more than ready to castrate Jon.

"_Yup and THEN he had the nerve to act like I was the one in the wrong, I just don't know what I'm going to do….this isn't the only time he's done this...the ONLY time he's said he loved me was during sex….I'm done"_

She looked defeated.

"_And you should be, If he just wants something to fuck around with he has TWO perfectly good hands but he needs to grow up if he wants to be with you"_

Dominic snorted at how fierce and scary Aj could be despite her size.

The next hour or so of conversation consisted of a lot of 'he wasn't good enough for you anyways' and 'men are dogs' and even a few stories of inattentive ex's which made him very uncomfortable….. mainly out of guilt, he'd spent the majority of his past relationships being the 'inattentive' boyfriend and even now he still managed to slip back into it. Dominic began to edge his way towards the door not in the mood to become the target of their anger.

"_Well ladies..I'm gonna head out." _

"_Wait ,I'm coming with you, I wanna get Tori's bags. If Jon is still at your place which knowing that fucker he is then I'm NOT letting her stay there."_

"_April,don't do anything crazy" _

She merely grabbed the car keys from his hand and walked out the walked over and gave the love scorned lady one a lingering hug before he left as well, he broke into a run when he heard the car start up.

Dominic spent the entire elevator up explaining to AJ that not even the Mcmahons were powerful enough to sweep a murder under the rug especially if she listened to Nikki's advice and threw him out of a fifteen story window. He stopped her at the door and held her face in his hands as he spoke.

"_promise you will get Foxy's bags and LEAVE do not speak to Jon do not LOOK at Jon. For all intent and purposes as of right now Jonathan Good is a myth and does not truly exist, Do you understand me?" _

She nodded sweetly right before bursting into the apartment and made a beeline for Jon who sat at the island nursing a beer while Colby made stir fry in the kitchen.

"_YOU UGLY , SLACK JAWED ,STUPID, SON OF A BITCH!"_

Luckily he was able to reach her before she reached sound of the front door hitting the wall caused both men to jump.

"_What the fuck is her problem?" _

Colby was pissed at the tiny diva for busting into their apartment like that and Dominic wasn't saying a damn thing ,he merely threw her over his shoulder and went upstairs. The older man came back down a few minutes later minus AJ who was upstairs packing Tori's sets of eyes landed on Dom as he approached the kitchen noticing how upset Colby looked while Jon just looked amused.

"_Sorry about that."_

"_Sorry...she comes bursting in here like the fuckin cops and al-"_ Jon cut him off when he noticed who was missing.

"_where's Tori?"_

"_I told you she didn't want deal with you right now. so I took her somewhere that she could relax and calm down"_

Jon took a deep breath before he nodded fully knowing how stubborn she could be ,It was the reasons he'd pursued her ,sure she was gorgeous but , she hadn't fallen for his cheesy pickup lines that usually got women to fall into bed with him .Not Victoria though , she'd actually punched him in the eye and walked away and after that he'd spent weeks trying to get her to even look at him let alone speak to would Just let her cool off for a couple days and then he'd approach her.

"_Ok ….now back to you" _

Colby cut in still a bit pissed at his fiance. Dom walked over and stood behind Colby placing his chin on the younger man's shoulder.

"_I spoke to her and she's sorry...and if that didn't help brighten your mood….Do you remember that house you wanted?" _

Colby's eyes widened and he spun around completely forgetting about the food. The last they'd spoke about it Dominic had insisted that his condo would be enough and went back to work.

"_are you serious" _

The older man nodded smiling at the look of excitement on Colby's face as he processed what he was being told.

"_FUCK YES!"_ He shouted before he grabbed Dominic's face and slammed their lips together pouring his heart into the watch the display of affection before him that only served to make him miss Victoria 'd never felt this way before but, his heart felt like it was….. broken.

AJ ran down the stairs dropping Tori's bags at the bottom and ran over to the stove. she shoved the couple out of the way before turning off the stove and removing the now burnt food off the stove.

"_What's going on down here?" _

The Dominic quickly removed himself from his fiance's grasp and looked around the room and thankfully it wasn't too full of looked over at Colby whose face had gone as red as his probably was.

"_Shit, we're sorry we were celebrating and got caught up"_

Dominic explained trying to calm the already irate diva down.

"_Celebrating what?"_

"_w-"_ Dom started but, was cut off by Colby who could barely contained his excitement

"_WE BOUGHT A HOUSE!" _

Her eyes widened and a huge smile formed on her lips as she jumped into his arms and began planting kisses all over his face.

"_Ok..AJ... Ape...April...stop..please…" _

She stopped kissing his face but stayed firmly wrapped around him.

"_This is great,when do you move in so we can have a housewarming party? I'll bring the party games"_

Jon rolled his eyes when she said that,Dominic on the other hand couldn't stop the grin from forming on his lips at her enthusiasm.

"_Don't you already have a husband at home to annoy? how about lettin Caveman do something without you for once"_

Aj's gaze went from friendly to murderous, as she turned towards the man sitting across from them.

"_Jon….you wanna go see the amazing view from the balcony?" _

Came her angry retort, she'd been sidetracked from her anger at the blue eyed asshole but, now it had returned full stood up from his seat and slammed his hands down on the countertop.

"_Listen bi-"_

Jon started to respond but, Colby spoke up not in the mood to deal with their childish bullshit.

"_OKAY AJ not that I don't LOVE seeing you but,It's time for you to go"_

Dominic nodded in agreement and set the petite woman on her feet and guided her over towards the discarded bags. Once they gathered the luggage they headed towards the door.

"_Bye Colby bye fuc-_"

AJ started to say but,Dom cut her off by opening the door and pushing her through it .

"_I'll be back in a few ...sorry Jon"_ the blonde waved him off

"_It's not your fault SHE'S A BITCH!"_ the second part was loud enough for AJ to hear, she burst back into the apartment but was promptly caught by Dominic who tossed her over his shoulder and grabbed the bags.

"_I'M GONNA FUCKIN KILL YOU !"_

she yelled back just as the door closed. They were halfway down the hall when he felt she wasn't going to run back and attempt to make good on her threat.

"_Can you not?"_ he questioned breaking the silence as the stood waiting for the elevator

"_What? he's the asshole that hurt Tori , you know you're pissed at him too" _

"_Actually…..I'm not yes he fucked up….BAD…..I've done a lot worse"_

"_But this isn't some petty jealousy thing he REALLY fucked up this time"_

"_I went two weeks without so much as a 'kiss my ass' to my boyfriend and didn't even attempt to do so on my own either not to mention I kinda did the same thing which Colby so kindly reminded me."_

AJ let his words sink in for a moment before she punched him in the arm and spoke

"_Point taken" _the elevator dinged signaling its arrival.

They arrived back at Stephanie and Paul's home twenty minutes later,and were greeted at the door by Paul himself.

"_Hey ,I was wondering what was taking you two so long. They're upstairs in the spare bedroom"_ The older man said as he let the duo in.

"_the little howler monkey saw Jon and attacked him...all in all it was hell and I hope to never have to go through that again." _

"_I could have DESTROYED that bastard but, NNOOOOO Cookie wants to be a 'good samaritan'….I'll be upstairs"_

She shoved her way past the men and headed towards the stairs making sure to grab the heartbroken diva's bags on the way.

"_So how ya been Caveman? , I know you've been thrown right into the deep end with the design for Mania and the new Fast lane pay per view and then you throw in the wedding and- "_

"_UNCLE DOMINIC!"_

Came the excited shriek of who he considered to be his oldest niece as she practically ran over towards reminded him so much of her mother it was scary. Aurora ran over and hugged him tightly.

"_Why hello Aurora." _

"_are you really getting married?" _

He nodded and smiled at the enthusiasm in her voice.

"_Paul I think EVERYONE in your family is more excited about the wedding than me ,I feel like shit" _

"_If it makes you feel better, I don't give a Damn"_

"_Well, as my best man YOU should"_ Paul smiled , he was genuinely touched that Dominic would ask that of him.

"_I'd be honored"_

The oldest Levesque tugged on her uncle's arm getting his attention.

"_What about me?"_

She turned the full effect of her blue eyes on him.

He picked her up so that she was eye level with him before he spoke.

"_How good are you at throwing flowers?" _

Her face lit up with excitement as she wriggled out of his arm and ran upstairs.

"_you made her day"_

"_Yeah and there will be two more running down asking why she gets to be the flower girl and they don't?" _

Right on cue they heard quick footsteps running towards them both speaking a mile a minute.

"_Indoor voices girls"_

The father of three spoke and they quickly complied , Murphy approached him shyly and spoke.

"_Uncle Dee,can i ask you something?" _He knelt down so that he was eye level with the six year old

"_You can ask me anything princess"_

"_You said that Rory was gonna be your flower girl….what about me and Vaughn?" _

"_You and Vaughn …...are my other two flower girls."_

The way their faces lit up was amazing and soon more screaming and running filled the house.

"_Ok,I'm gonna leave before my eardrums burst"_

"_I see how it is, you get my kids all worked up and then leave. I thought you loved me" _That got both men laughing but, it was cut short by Dominic's phone,he answered it without looking assuming it was either Colby or Devin seeing as everyone else that ever called was pretty much in the house and he'd spoken to his mother earlier and she was at the casino with her friends so the chances of her calling was slim to none.


	19. Chapter 19

**I know it's been like FOREVER since I've updated but, between my losing both my little cousin and my aunt to cancer and moving I've been both unmotivated to both write and find my laptop.I can't promise regular updates but I will try to get all three of my stories updated SO at long await here it is...**

"_Hello"_

"_Hey DJ"_ His eyes widened in shock.

"_How did you get my number?" _He couldn't think who would give HER of all people his cell phone number.

"_Your sister"_

"_MY SISTER WHO !?" _

He'd went nearly his entire life with only having to think about Devin when it came to siblings so he didn't feel that stupid for completely forgetting about the other two.

"_Denise"_

she stated as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. He had completely forgotten that he'd given her his number the last time they'd spoken though it didn't give her the right to distribute it to other people.

" _what do you want?" _

"_I heard you were engaged so your father and I wanted to know when the wedding was?"_

"_He didn't tell me when his wedding was"_

"_you aren't past that yet? .My GOD move on" _

He was proud of how calm he was despite the fact that just a few months ago he would have ran to Syracuse and gave her a piece of his mind...or called Devin and had her do it instead he just felt 'Done' with the whole situation.

"_Ya know what you're right It's in the past,and so was his chance at being in my life he made the decision and you agreed so if you don't mind I have to get back to work" _

He hung up without waiting for a response.

"_You gonna be alright man" _Paul was concerned about his friend's mental state and didn't want him driving if his mind wasn't clear.

"_Yeah, I'm fine.I'll see you later." _He went upstairs and said goodbye to the ladies before he headed back to his apartment and stopping and grabbing a couple pizzas on the way.

"_It's about time you got back we're starving"_

Colby spoke from the couch where he sat beside Jon who had decided to stay with them having already went back to the hotel and retrieved his bags that now sat upstairs in the guest headed for the kitchen with a very hungry Jon hot on his tail and sat the pizzas down grabbing a slice for himself before The blonde took the rest of it and headed back for the couch.

"_sorry Princess, Next time I'll try to be more attuned to your royal needs" _

Colby simply rolled his eyes , he was more than used to his fiance's sarcasm, he walked over towards Dominic and rather than getting his own piece he snatched Dom's and ate it right in his face. The younger man then took the second Pizza and headed back to the couch.

"_See that you do peasant "_ He tossed over his shoulder as he sat down.

"_glad I wasn't hungry" _Dom mumbled as he grabbed an apple and went upstairs to relax he'd had a very eventful day and sleep sounded amazing.

"_Roll over" _Dominic heard a voice whisper, he didn't bother to open his eyes because he knew exactly who it was.

"_hmmm?" _

"_Roll over" _

He opened his eyes finally and looked at the clock on the nightstand which read '3:39 am'

"Where you been?"

"_Downstairs listening to Jon cry over losing Tori ,now move I'm tired" _

It was then that he realized that he was laid out on his stomach taking up a great deal of space on the king size bed leaving very little room for the younger man to join him. He'd gotten used to sleeping alone over the past month, Colby was what one would call a 'cuddler' and although Dom loved to hold him at night But, there were nights where he just wanted to stretch out and Colby latching onto him made it impossible. Dominic did as he was told and vaguely felt Colby climb into bed with him before he dozed back off.

The sound of his phone brought Dominic out of his sleep moving slowly so he didn't disturb Colby he grabbed the phone answering it as he walked out of the room.

"_Hello"_

"_Hey DJ, Sorry to call so early bu-" _Dom cut him off before he could finish.

"_Forget the time ,what reason do you have to call me at all?" _

"_I need a favor,Jess and I are a bit behind on the taxes on our house we need about a hundred thousand dollars ,if we don't the city's gonna take it" _

Dom missed the bottom step when he heard that and nearly fell. He walked over to the couch and sat down before he finally succeeded in killing himself.

"_Of course you do, why else would you call?" _

He wasn't in the least bit surprised he'd sensed that they wanted something from him at the wedding.

"_Dj please" _Dominic was a bit taken aback he HEARD him say lease but, it sounded Cocky like he knew he was just supposed to just GIVE it to him like he was irritated rather than actually asking which only served to piss him off more.

"_I don't have it"_

In actuality he did but, he'd spent the majority of the year at home and basically surviving off of his emergency fund and between the mortgage on his condo, the rent for this very apartment He and Devin went half on their mother's house and now he had another mortgage to deal with until his Condo sold not to mention all of the utilities and THEN there was the wedding and the obscene amount of money he spent on Colby's engagement ring it wasn't anywhere near drained but, he refused to just hand a hundred grand to a person who he knew less about than his next door neighbor.

"_Don't lie to me boy, I know the kind of money you make" _

"_The money that I MAKE is irrelevant and I don't owe you a damn thing"_

"_DJ ,I thought we were past that nonsense"_

"_The fact that you consider walking out on TWO of your children 'nonsense ' is EXACTLY why I'm not doing it , I accept that you didn't want us but, I will not accept being used. We live in the same city yet you haven't even bothered to try to get in contact with me. I Was in the hospital for two weeks last September ,didn't see you then, My ass was damn near fried just a few months ago and fractured my hand I was out of work for two months sittin at home doing NOTHING and guess who I didn't see?…..that's right you and when a whole bunch of nonsense Drama happens in my life who's not there….ding ,ding,ding you guessed it YOU. But, when you need something you know EXACTLY how to find don't you just hang up now and call your children for the money"_

"_They don't have it" _

Dom couldn't help but relish in the older man's misery.

"_and according to you and I quote' I got a wife and kids at home I don't want your little bastards to ruin that' so THIS little bastard is gonna stay out of your life JUST like you wanted" _

Dominic took the phone from his ear and hit the end call button. Sitting back on the couch he draped his arms over his eyes and tried to calm himself down. He KNEW they were up to something at Denise's wedding when they were acting incredibly nice when not even a month earlier at Dawn's birthday party they hadn't so much as spit in his direction yet both Colby and Devin had all but called him crazy for suspecting something.

Colby was officially pissed off and confused Dominic had been in a rotten mood since they'd left Stamford. that was over a week ago and he still wouldn't tell him why he'd merely buried himself in his work although thankfully he was eating, he hadn't spoken unless he was asked a question(even then they were only one word answers) and when pushed he'd just get pissed and leave, he was actually starting to miss his mouthy ,sarcastic, outspoken borderline Jackass of a even Aj, Tori or Nikki knew why he was acting so strange .The only bright side was his sex drive was amazing and he soon found out that there was something better than making love to Dominic. . . .angry sex with him,just last night he'd fucked him on nearly every flat surface of their hotel cock still twitched when he thought about the blow job that he'd received last night.

He sat in the production truck watching the man in question as he installed the upgrades to the system that Vince wanted.

"_What's going on with you?"_

"_Nothing" _

and THERE it was his one word answer that he knew meant not to push but, he was just as stubborn as Dominic was.

"_Are you mad at me?" _

"_annoyed"_

"_Then FUCKIN TALK TO ME AND YOU WON'T BE!"_

He was met with silence which he knew meant that Dom had shut down on him once seriously wondered how their marriage was going to work if Dominic kept refusing to let him in.

Dominic went back to work connecting everything glad that Colby had finally stopped bugging him about his mood. He'd come in early to get away from him but mostly because the new system had to be installed and running properly before raw which meant he had two hours left to get it done. He'd finished the grunt work now he just had to calibrate the mobile unit to the base. The mobile unit was basically a 7.5in tablet that allowed the system to be monitored from within the arena making it easier to locate and fix any problems with the set. The rest of the electrical team was excited,this meant that he would loosen the reigns on production truck duty which he usually reserved for himself simply because he didn't like being disturbed while he was had finally come up for air once the final tweaks were made. looking at the clock he noticed that it was about 7:30p. Thankfully Colby had already changed into his ring gear had no doubt that Colby would stoop so low as to use the fine art of seduction to get him to tell him what was wrong.

The door suddenly opened and in walked Trent who would be in the trailer this evening .

"_Hey Caveman hey Colby" _

"_Hey Trent" _

Colby replied but, Dominic was too engrossed with getting the system running smoothly to respond. Tonight Trent would be out in the trailer while Dominic would be manning the mobile unit to which Colby was excited ,this meant he wouldn't be cooped up out here all night and his sixth sense was telling him that Dom was bottling up his emotions and didn't want to leave him Dominic got the tablet working he got Trent settled in he turned his walkie on clipped it to his belt and headed out not even bothering to make sure Colby was behind him. Anger wasn't a typical emotion for Dom and it seemed that the few times he had gotten angry since they began dating Colby had made sure to stick close to him for WHAT he didn't know but, he just dealt with it because deep down he loved that Colby cared enough , he just wished he could tell him what was wrong.


	20. Chapter 20

I have no excuse but many apologies so here it is

Dominic was bored out of his mind and it was only nine thirty,the new system was working flawlessly so he had pretty much been sitting around doing nothing. He'd walked to catering and ate before making his way towards Colby's locker room and had been there for the last ten minutes but it felt like way guilt that he felt for treating not only Colby but Devin and his friends like shit for the past week all because of his inability to let anyone help was half asleep on the semi comfortable couch when he heard the door open.

"_ooooh Cookie"_

" _hmm"_

"_Ha, I knew it"_

Aj Burst into the room barely closing the door behind her when she saw jumped into his lap and pulled him close giving him a tight hug.

" _stop" _

"_Is my little peanut butter cookie feeling better?"_

She released the hug and placed her hands on his cheeks and forced his eyes to meet hers.

"_no"_

"_Did you want to talk about it?"_

"_no"_

Her happy mood disappeared when she saw how tense Dominic looked.

The diva curled up in his lap and talked to him in an effort to get him to open up and soon they had both dozed off.

"_Victoria I have looked all over the place and I don't know where he is and what's the fuckin point he's not going to say a damn thing anyway" _

Colby said as he entered his locker room still annoyed with Dominic and Tori was hot on his tail. The show had ended a half an hour ago and thankfully there were no problems with the new equipment because no one could find dropped his briefcase on one of the folding chairs before he headed over to his bag. Victoria spotted the duo on the couch and smiled before she whispered

"_Colby" _

He rolled his eyes and turned towards the leggy diva who merely pointed down at the sleeping pair on the couch.

"_I found him"_

Colby walked over and stood beside Tori he has to admit he was glad that Dominic was getting some sleep he had looked so tired all he needed was for Dominic to tell him what the hell was going wrong. He saw Victoria take a picture of the duo out of the corner of his eye and smiled.

"_Well if you'll excuse me….I gotta ….get ready can you?" _

He pointer down at AJ silently asking her to leave so he could change and to take April with her Tori nodded before she scooped her up carefully removing her arms from around Dominic's and left.

Colby closed the door behind them and headed back over to his bag, pulled out his favorite Dove for men's body wash and headed towards the shower.

Dominic woke up to the sound of the shower running and checked the time his eyes bugged out when he saw that it was eleven thirty he checked the touch pad and was thankful that there weren't any issues, he checked his phone for any messages and found several from his father and Jessica but none that he should care about and left to do some actual work for the night.

Thankfully no one mentioned Dominic's absence as he helped disconnect the wiring. He knew what he did was a gross abuse of power but , he couldn't help it…..the mobile unit was fuckin boring but,if the bosses wanted him to slow down who was he to argue. It was around one am when they finished breaking the set down and loading up the trucks. He headed back to the locker room to get Colby who was busy on his phone when he showed up. They had decided to drive to the next city during the night instead of later because it was only a three hour drive to Oklahoma city so while Dominic was working Colby had driven back to the hotel to check out and grab their bags.

"Come on" they younger man nodded and got up to follow him out to the ( mainly Colby) had decided that Dom would be driving so that he could get some sleep since he wasn't going to be much for conversation anyway.

"_So are you ever going to say more than one word to me or are you just gonna say 'yeah' on our wedding day?" _

Dominic gritted his teeth as he drove and tried to fight the urge to jump out of the moving had been bitching at him for the last hour and they still had a ways to go before they got to their 'd gotten several more calls from his dad that day and he was seriously on the verge of a mental breakdown.

Looking down at the gas tank Dom saw that they were running a bit low and stopped at the next gas killed the engine and hopped out to pump the gas and would get some snacks hoping his favorite chips would shut Colby up for at least ten he was getting out of the car his phone dropped out of his pocket and onto the turned and spotted the phone on the seat and waited until Dominic had began pumping the gas and picked it up. He quickly unlocked it and looked into his call log and gasped when he saw the number of calls from two specific unknown numbers. He knew that Dominic would never cheat on him but the question was 'who was he avoiding?' he saw the voicemail icon and clicked on it hoping that it would give him a clue as to why Dom was being such a dick towards everyone. He typed in the voicemail password and put the phone up to his ear to listen.

'_One new message from (315) 978-2231'_ his eyes widened when he heard the number that was the same number that had called the phone 26 times in the past week.

_*message*_

'_DJ , Dammit i'm getting sick of your fuckin attitude now, I NEED that money so pull your dick out of that little faggot ,be a fuckin man and help your family. for once in your miserable life be useful-'_

Colby hit the end call message before he could listen to anymore that cold hearted Bitch Jessica had a lot of nerve to call and speak to him that way , she knew absolutely nothing about family he had the sudden urge to call Devin and tell her so she could go kick that bitches ass, hell he was half tempted to do it himself. No wonder Dominic was so bitchy lately he'd been trying to avoid Dominic Sr. and Jessica all week the calls were nonstop,day and was so lost in thought he didn't hear the Dominic get back into the car until he spoke.

"_What are you doing with my phone?"_ Colby's sad chocolate eyes looked up into the dull gold eyes of his fiance.

"_Why didn't you tell me what was going on?"_ Once again Dominic had shut down ,merely turning on the car and drove.

"_Baby say something"_ Colby reached up and began to massage Dominic's jaw something he always did when he got frustrated because he didn't like him grinding his hated how helpless he felt knowing his fiance was hurting and wouldn't let him help.

They arrived back at the hotel and Dominic's mood hadn't improved at 'd spent the last thirty minutes seething as he went around the hotel room getting ready for 'd taken so long to actually get into bed that Colby was dozing off despite his best efforts to stay up.

"_Why won't you let me help you?"_ He heard Colby's voice through the darkness of the lay with his back to Colby not wanting him to see him crying over how broken he was, why couldn't he have a loving father? what was so wrong with him that he was stuck with one that hated him? He felt Colby moving around in the dark , flinching when the lights turned back on. The younger man's heart shattered when he saw Dom laying there with tears in his climbed over him, squeezing into the tiny space between Dominic and the edge of the bed and worked his arms around him pulling him closer he felt Dominic 's arms circle his waist as well.

After nearly an hour Colby felt his sobs die down and for the second time in a week Dominic said more than one word to him.

"_Why does he hate me baby?"_ He sounded so alone ,so broken and Colby desperately wished he knew why.

"_He's an idiot"_

Was the only answer Colby had for him,It was the only logical answer he had for Dominic Sr's behavior towards his only had to remind himself that he couldn't Put his hands on a woman, and that his fiance needed him.

"_Don't leave me"_

He heard Dom speak barely above a whisper. He then felt Dominic's lips against his neck kissing licking and sucking on his adams apple mumbling '_I love you'_ and '_I need you'_ as he went, he closed his eyes and let the sensations take over.

"_Dominic"_His voice was somewhere between a whine and a moan.

"_Hmm"_He responded without stopping his ministrations.

"_Look at me" _Dom finally stopped and looked into Colby's eyes and kissed his lips lightly before he let him continue speaking.

"_Promise me you'll talk to me ,from now on ….no more bottling up your feelings. You have to know I love you and I'm here for you do you understand me?"_

Dominic nodded and Colby brought their lips together once again. Their tongues tangled together as they fought to taste the sweetness that was each suddenly broke free of his grasp and hopped off of the bed and over to Dom's bag to get the returned to the bed and before he could blink he was laying on his back with Dom on top of him trailing kisses down the center of his chest slowly working his pants and underwear off. Dominic stole the lube from his hand struggling to work the top off as he kissed and sucked along the base of the younger man's cock working his way to the tip.

He finally got his fingers to cooperate long enough to open the bottle, Dom poured a small amount on his index finger and set the bottle gently pressed the lubed digit into his lover's waiting hole and eagerly sucked Colby's dripping member into his mouth.

"fuck shit!" Colby shouted as Dominic took his member into his mouth, his hands went to the back of the older man's head,it was times like this that he wished Dom had longer eyes crossed from the amount of pleasure he was receiving, planting his feet on the bed Colby began to roughly thrust himself into Dom's mouth forcing the older man to take it.

Dominic relaxed his mouth letting his lover take control knowing he deserved it for being so patient with him over the last added a second finger and worked them inside of Colby matching his speed.

"_Yes!"_ He could feel his balls tighten knowing he was close he pulled Dom off of his reached down and pulled Dom's still thrusting fingers from his hole leaving him wanting nothing more than to feel Dom balls deep inside of him when came.

Dom knew by Colby's volume that he was close to cumming and was surprised when Colby pulled his cock out of his mouth and looked down at Dominic taking in his mouth hung open as he fought to catch his breath,a string of saliva hung from his bottom lip and clung to the underside of his cock and moved up the younger man's body and planted a deep kiss on his lips spearing his tongue into his mouth desperately needing to taste him again while offering him a taste of himself as well. Reaching over he grabbed the discarded bottle of lube and poured a generous amount into his hand. Grabbing his now aching member he began to coat it in the slick substance he didn't get to finish however because Colby was too turned on to care how lubed it was , He knew his ass was ready to be taken and that Dominic WAS going to do it .

"_hurry"_

Colby whined, he loved Dom with all of his heart and although it made him feel worshiped his need to torture was hell. Dominic nodded and lined himself up with Colby's entrance and pushed forward savoring in the slow, shallow thrusts he worked his way into the tightness his eyes fixed on the younger man's face watching for any signs of discomfort or he was fully seated he pulled his cock out and slowly pushing back in.

"_YES FUCK!"_

Colby closed his eyes savoring the feel of his lover's member working skillfully inside of time was different from the others instead of the frenzied pace they preferred Dominic was actually making slow,passionate love to him .Dom felt the younger man's hips start to grind against his own and slid his hands into Colby's,lacing their fingers together to keep the younger man from clawing off his buried his face into the younger man's neck as he worked them closer to completion. He could feel the younger man's rhythm start to falter as his orgasm approached.

"_Look at me"_

Colby opened his eyes at the command he felt the wetness of Dom's tongue trail from his ear to his mouth before he sealed their lips broke the kiss and stared into Colby's eyes seeing the pleasure and the love shining in his big brown eyes.A few more thrusts later and both men were groaning in pleasure as their orgasms washed over them , their eyes never straying from each released Colby's hands, pulled his spent cock from his body and rolled over onto his side,pulling the two tone haired man over onto his chest. He knew they should clean up but he was too tired to move at the ran his fingers through the younger man's hair while the other one slid gently over his back.

"_I love you"_ He waited a moment for his response.

"_Co-Co"_ Still nothing, looking down he saw why Colby had fallen asleep, he kissed his forehead and closed his eyes joining him in slumber.


End file.
